


Bubbly Girl

by Chaengspink



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaengspink/pseuds/Chaengspink
Summary: In which Dahyun is the group's bubbly girl, the girl that holds them together, the girl that makes them laugh when they are down, the girl that flashes her smile on everyone, and the girl that cares especially on her friends. But is it really Dahyun?
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Music is the only thing that makes her calm. Her surroundings are always buzzing her with different kinds of noises, and when she plays music, it acts as a distraction from the world. She considers it as her only sanity, the tune of music calming her racing mind. She flashes her mega-watt smile on everyone, laughs at the corniest joke, and exceeds on any subject at school. She is popular, and loved by many. The question is, what is hiding behind her smiles?

The sky was still dark even though it's already past 7 am. The wind is visible due to the little amount of snow that it takes with it. Dahyun was under the lamp post, waiting for the bus to come. She was bundled in a thick winter jacket, her face were covered with a bonnet and a turtleneck resulting for her eyes to be only shown.

Her hands - which were inside the gloves - were tightly clutching her binder, shivering a little bit. She curses as she takes a glance on her watch. It read 7:35 am. _The bus was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago, it's always late._ The cold wind hits her and she shivers again, looking at the end of the street and seeing that the bus that she's waiting for is coming.

She steps aside as the bus stops, the doors opening slowly. She steps in, and swipes her card. She finds a seat - which is easy - considering that the bus is filled with only few people at this kind of time. She brings out her phone and scrolls through her facebook, seeing the posts of her friends on her hometown which brought a frown on Dahyun's face that is still covered with her turtle neck. _God, I miss them. But do they miss me? I think not. It's been a year, Dahyun. They probably forgot about you already. Besides, you also have friends here. The world doesn't stop for them just because you left. Probably for you, but not f_ _or them._

She shakes those thoughts away from her head and continues to scroll through her facebook, finding for quotes that may brighten up her day. After 10 minutes, the bus comes to a stop and Dahyun goes out, waiting for her next bus that will go to the direction of her school. When she thought that it will also be late just like the first one, she hurriedly walks, and goes to her second option when the first doesn't work. Thankfully, she reaches the other bus that drops students half a block before her school. She sighs and takes a seat. If this is the bus that she takes everyday, only a span of 10 minutes and she's already in her school (5 minutes going, 5 minutes walking). She presses the button on the bus that tells the driver that he should stop at the next stop which is where Dahyun is going down. She fixes her backpack and puts back her gloves. The bus comes into a halt and Dahyun shouted a 'thank you' to the bus driver and he smiled back, wishing her a good day. She nods back and goes out, hurriedly walking since the wind became a little cooler than before.

She hastenly puts her earphones in her ears and plays her favorite songs. The familiar song comes and she quietly hums into the music, while occassionally watching her surroundings and at the same time, walking. She arrives at her school and goes directly to her locker which is in the second floor. The hallways are still empty considering that it is still early and students are not arriving till 8:15 am, which also includes her friends.

She puts her locker combination and slowly peels away the thick clothing that she wore. She fixes her hair and puts it in a bun and arranges her notes on her binder. When she was done, she brings out her phone again, now scrolling through Instagram to see if her favorite artists had posted something and also, to pass time.

She checks again her watch, 8:10 am, only 10 minutes had passed and she was already bored. _There is still 5 minutes though before Chaeyoung comes, maybe I should wait for her so that we will both go to the cafeteria._

The hallways had few people roaming in it already, going to their lockers, or designated rooms, or even to the cafeteria to get breakfast. There were people greeting her when they passed her on her locker on which she greeted back with only a smile on her face.

The people that received her smile always melt at the sight of it, thinking that whoever it is that Dahyun will love is lucky and if that happens, she deserves it. But little did they know that the smiles that they received from her are always fake, they don't reach Dahyun's eyes if you know her completely, which is impossible since the girl doesn't really share some things to her friends because she seldoms herself from sharing.

When they were gone, Dahyun pinches the bridge of her nose and releases a huff.

_This is going to be a long day._


	2. A Long Day

She sees Chaeyoung in the end of the hallway. The girl has her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. She chuckled at the sight of her friend, her hair disheveled, the bonnet that is on her head weren't wore properly. She waits as her friend walks into her direction, which she flashes her smile and the other one flashes her goofy grin.

"Oh my god Chaeyoung, stop doing that" she chortles.

"Don't say that Dahyunnie, I know you like it." she teases. She only replies a huff in return.

As Chaeyoung goes to her locker to arrange her things, Dahyun follows her friend. "How's winter break?"

"It was boring, I thought we were going to do a roadtrip but it was cancelled because it's too cold. How about yours?"

"The same goes to me. I only stayed at home and did nothing" she laughs.

"We should have met with the others during vacation then." Chaeyoung glances sideways.

"Did Tzuyu already arrived? I have something to give her."

"I haven't seen her yet, maybe she's still sleeping, after all, that girl always go to school late but she has high grades." They laughed at her predicament which is true, even if Tzuyu sleeps in her class or goes late at school, the teachers do not mind it anymore since they are always giving her a warning and she isn't listening to any of them.

When Chaeyoung was done, they both went downstairs, seeing that yogurt and fruit is for today's breakfast. Seeing that there were different flavors, Dahyun got the peach flavor and Chaeyoung went for the strawberry. They went to their usual spot, bringing out their phones as they wait for the others to arrive. While she is scrolling, someone had covered her eyes, the familiar scent going through her nostrils.

"Momo unnie, I already know it's you just by your smell." Momo snickers at this, "Still, you could have played along with me" she pouted while sitting down beside Dahyun.

Dahyun already knows what to do when an (older) baby sits beside her that is sulking. She tilts her body slightly, spreading her arms so that she can hug Momo who's now acting playfully with Chaeyoung scoffs at the scene in front of her.

"If I wasn't friends with the both of you, I would've thought that you two are a couple" Momo sticks out her tongue at the younger girl to tease her which worked.

Dahyun only laughed at her friends, and Momo can feel how the younger girl's body vibrated when she laughed against her who is still engulfed in Dahyun's embrace, she smiles as this, tightening her embrace on the younger's waist. When the laughter subsided, they heard that most annoying cute voice - sometimes it's cute but at the same time, you just want to remove your eardrums - Nayeon, their friend after a few months in their first semester during freshmen year. The girl has this bright aura around her and Dahyun had always been in awe because of it, she knows that Nayeon is also like her, _the happy pill in their group._ When Nayeon sat beside Chaeyoung, the three pretended to cover their ears - to annoy the oldest - and there she is, her aegyo going worse than before. They cringe at the high-pitched baby voice, with few people near their table glancing on them.

"You didn't have to do that Nayeon unnie, my ears might have bled" Chaeyoung joked.

Nayeon laughs at this but stops suddenly, standing up quickly startling the three and running towards the two that arrived and gave them a hug. Jeongyeon scrunches her face at this, while Jihyo quietly returns the hug, stopping herself from laughing. When they reached the table, Jeongyeon fist bumps with Chaeyoung, who returns it with a laugh. Jihyo smiles at Dahyun which she returns back, and the two had settled on the table. They asked each other the things that they did during winter break and Nayeon doesn't stop talking til she spots Mina and Tzuyu who's trailing behind her with her face that screams like she just wants more sleep. Tzuyu's face brightens up at the sight of Chaeyoung and sits quickly beside her, leaning her head on Chaeyoung's shoulder.

"Tzuyu is here early which is uncommon. Did you hit your head on something?" Nayeon teased.

Tzuyu whines at this and buries her head on Chaeyoung's shoulder while Chaeyoung shots a glare to Nayeon who whispered 'whipped' to herself. Dahyun observes all of this, she watches how they talked happily with each other, how they laughed among each other, and thoughts begin to appear on Dahyun's mind _. Do you think they will notice if you are gone? They don't need you, the evidence is already in front of you. They'll be more thankful if you disappear in their lives for good. They don't need you._ The thoughts had vanished when she hears Momo calling her name softly and the way Momo's arms tighten around her waist. She looks at Momo which she's still holding in her arms.

"Is something wrong, Dahyun?" she asked gently.

Dahyun shakes her head and cradles Momo more who also gives in, "I'm fine, thanks for asking though. I was just thinking about something Momo unnie." she assures. Momo nods only at the reply, deciding not to press more further at the topic.

Unbeknownst to Dahyun, Momo had seen all of it a while ago. How she observes her friends, and how her eyes suddenly turned dull and masked with something behind that she can't pinpoint, how her brows creased slowly and her arms around Momo tightened. She decided that she has to stop it and so she woke Dahyun from her little bubble, Momo comes to a conclusion that she has to observe Dahyun more.

The bell suddenly rang, signalling for the students to go to their designated rooms and that includes the group, they all waved at each other before going to their respective rooms. DaChaeTzu has the same classes this semester which is coming to an end, and finals would be coming in. They settled in their seats after the announcements had been made, their teacher began discussing the remaining topic on the class. She saw Tzuyu dozed off at her chair, Chaeyoung doodling in her notebook clearly not listening to the teacher and she's the only one listening between the three of them. She shakes her head internally at the sight and proceeds to listen to the topic that is being discussed because she knows it's going to be needed later, which is true. The bell had rung once again and she shakes Tzuyu to wake up, who drowsily opens her eyes and stares at the clock ahead. Realizing the time, she swiftly gets her bag, rushing out of the room with an annoyed Chaeyoung and calm Dahyun trailing behind. The cycle goes on till it reached lunchbreak, with the three of them going to their usual table to meet the others.

Dahyun sees Momo munching on her food while the others are still standing in line even though the other students offered their lines so that they can buy fast which they had refused. They put their bags on the table and tells Momo to just continue eating as Chaeyoung and Tzuyu rushed to the line, Dahyun is left behind with Momo, bringing out her lunch from her bag.

"I'll just heat this up. Don't chew the food fast, you'll get indigestion unnie" Dahyun says lastly before going to the microwave while giggling.

Momo only snorts at this while watching her friends saying the food that they want to eat at the counter. Dahyun comes back after a few minutes, and the rest of the group had finally settled on the table. They ate quietly, proceeding to eat first before talking. Occassionally, Dahyun also shares her food with Momo who happily opens her mouth and eats the food.

"Dahyun, do you cook your lunch?" Jihyo asks after she finished her food.

"Yeah, since I wake up early, I cook most of my food unnie." she answers, not clearly wanting on which this would go next.

Momo senses this and tries to steer the subject away, "Do you guys want to watch a movie today? We can watch the Escape Room."

Fortunately, it worked, they all agreed to meet at the cinema at 7pm, so they can have a time to finish their homewoks before going. Dahyun wants to thank Momo but decides against it, she can only offer food at the older, hoping that the other would understand her action. Momo can only hum in delight while receiving the food, also understanding what the younger was trying to imply.

Students quickly dispersed after lunch time, continuing their afternoon classes. Dahyun hadn't notice the time that indicated that classes are over if it wasn't for Chaeyoung saying that they should text each other later while holding Tzuyu's hand. 

-  
  


Hours later and here she was, clutching her sling bag while waiting in the cinema. She arrived early, cursing herself that she went there early thinking it was traffic and arrived there at 6:45 pm. Truthfully, Dahyun doesn't need to take the bus since she has a driver and own car that she can use, but she seldoms herself from doing so because she wants to be independent even if it's only going to school. She only allows her driver to dropped her off somewhere if she's lazy to drive, knowing that it is more colder at night rather than morning, she concludes that she can use her car to not disturb her driver -who's probably resting - even though she hates to use it.

She texts Chaeyoung that she's already there with the younger replying that it's too early but she's on her way now knowing that Dahyun is probably alone. Dahyun sees Momo getting dropped off by a taxi at the front, their eyes met and Momo waves at her, which she waves back. Momo took strides quickly, engulfing a suprised Dahyun in a hug.

"Why are you here early?," she checks her phone "It's still 6:50 pm. The others wouldn't be here til 7pm unnie."

"I know that but I figured that you would be here early since you are the most punctual out of all of us and you'll probably be lonely here" she reasons and Dahyun just accepts it, asking if she wants to buy something while they wait.

Momo shrugs at this, spotting Chaeyoung at the entrance. She nears them and soon, the others came one by one. They decided to buy the tickets first before proceeding to buy the popcorns and drinks. When they were done, they went to the room where the movie is going to be shown, choosing to sit at the top row.

People began to enter the room and settling in their chosen seats. Dahyun was seated in the middle of Momo and Chaeyoung while holding popcorn in her hand, she and Momo decided to take the largest so they can share. The movie soon started, with all of them focused in the movie while also eating. There were 6 people being invited for an escape room, puzzles that they have to solved, obstacles that they have to pass as they advance to a new room, sacrifices and deaths had happened with the 2 of them only remained and won the game, it hinted though that there is a sequel coming due to the ending and the rolling credits soon started.

The lights were turned on, and people began to disperse out of the room. They double checked first if they left something before going out and soon they were chatting, talking about the movie while the others texted their parents and the others turning on the heaters on their cars for a few minutes. Dahyun notices Momo checking something in her phone, when she went nearer, she could see Momo currently booking for a taxi and so she interrupts, gaining also the attention of the rest.

"Momo unnie, are you taking a taxi? If it's okay with you, I can drop you off."

"You have a car Dahyun? We didn't know that you can drive." Jeongyeon butted in.

"No, it's my dad's, I just borrowed it from him today. I recently got my driver's license." she reasons nervously, while Momo is still staring at them.

"You can drop me off, Dahyunnie" she cuts in while Dahyun nods her head.

Good thing that Jeongyeon seemingly believed what Dahyun said, but still, Dahyun cannot calmher nerves.

Chaeyoung suddenly clings to her, "Can you drop me and Tzuyu too? Since there's no one to pick us up."

"Sure, give me your addresses though."

When it was done, they all said goodbye and went to Dahyun's car - which they didn't know that it's hers - the car was a white Mercedes-Benz GLE and Momo, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu had their mouths open.

"What?" Dahyun scratches her nape.

"I didn't know that you are this rich" Chaeyoung said, amazed. 

"Because you never asked" Dahyun teased. Chaeyoung can only mutter a "smartass" before going in and strapping their own seatbelts.

Dahyun soon started reversing and they went out of the parking lot. Dahyun chose to drop off Chaeyoung and Tzuyu first because their houses were just a couple of blocks away from each other and Momo being the farthest out of the three of them. Dahyun saw Chaeyoung and Tzuyu move their heads in sync of the music in the rear-view mirror while Momo was quiet and stiff at the passenger's seat, which was unusual for Dahyun's perspective. After 15 minutes, Dahyun dropped off Chaeyoung which the younger said 'thank you and take care' before going out of the car. The next one is Tzuyu who's already asleep at the backseat and Dahyun had to call her name twice before she woke up and saying a low 'thank you' to Dahyun which she replied a 'no problem'. Next was Momo, who's still the same after they went in on the car.

"Is something wrong unnie?" she questions.

"Of course not. It was -- I was just suprised that's all."

'Surprised of what?"

"All of this, you never told us that you were rich."

"I'm not rich, this belongs to my father." she denies.

"Okay."

The silence was uncomfortable for the both of them. Thankfully, there was a calm music playing at the car which eased the tension even for a bit. Dahyun parked infront of Momo's house, the older girl still not speaking and looked stiff. Dahyun sighs, "I'm sorry. There's just too much to going into my mind unnie. But I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?"

She sees Momo relaxed for a bit, she spots that Momo wears a hoodie only and a jacket, no thick winter jacket to shield herself from the cold wind outside. Dahyun removes her seatbelt and reaches for the compartment, getting her gloves and a scarf.

"Here take this, it's windy outside, Momo unnie." Momo accepts it, putting it quickly. She opens the car door and waves goodbye at Dahyun. She waits for Momo to go in before she drove away, her mind filled with thoughts once again.

She arrives at her house and she took a hot shower before putting her pajamas and laying in her bed. She drifts off to sleep the moment her head hit her pillow.

_It's been a long day._


	3. A new student?

"Did you know? There will be a new transferee coming."

"Coming from where?"

"They said she's from Japan."

"But it's finals this week, is she going to take the exams?"

"I heard that she took it already in Japan, so I speculate that she's coming at the first day of the second semester."

They are the only few things that she heard from her friends while they were talking on their table. It was finals this week and she had been scanning her past notes for any details that she had missed while she was reviewing at her house. She pretended to be interested in their topic by butting in (as always), "Is she pretty?"

The whole group stopped their chatterings when they heard this, it was unusual for Kim Dahyun to be interested in anything - let alone anyone - besides if it's about her friends. "So, The Kim Dahyun is now interested in someone. What happened to 'study first' Dubu?" Nayeon snickered.

Dahyun playfully rolls her eyes at the comment, opting herself not to answer it while eating her french toast. But since she can't take the questioning glances from her friends, she sighed, regretting that she had chosen to say something about the topic, "Is that really unusual for me to be interested on 'someone'?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose when all of her friends answered 'Yes' in a sing-song tune. She let out a nervous laugh, "I was joking okay? Don't take it too seriously."

Nayeon could only shake her head at this, as if she's saying to Dahyun that she'll swallow her own words someday. Dahyun was glad when all of them got silent since they started reviewing the notes that they had been studying for the past 5 months. Dahyun closes her notes and observes all of them, meeting Mina's eyes in the process as both girls didn't really need to study - just making sure that they didn't forgot everything - and smiled to each other. She puts her head on the table, the cold surface making touch with her face as she stares at Momo who's been focusing also on her notes.

"You okay?" Momo only hums at this, unconciously intertwining her fingers in Dahyun's hand which is on top of her right hand. Dahyun chuckles lightly at this, also doing the same as Momo. She wants to distract herself from everyone even for a while; so, she brought out her phone with her right hand, and connected her airpods on her phone, the soft tune beginning to relax her. She puts her face flat on the table again, this time she closes her eyes, letting the noise around her subside, the sound of classic piano playing through her airpods. After it felt like 30 minutes had already passed - it's actually 10 mins - she felt someone shaking her, she opens her eyes to see Momo and Chaeyoung trying to wake her up. "Come on Dubu, the bell's going to ring already."

"Why are you still here though Momo unnie?"

"Um, because you're still holding my hand?" Momo smiles sheepishly, with Dahyun saying sorry before she is dragged away by Chaeyoung.

"Sheesh, I also have to go" and she ran to her room, dashing through people. She arrives, taking her designated seat while the teacher is handing out their test papers. _You can do this Momo._

-

Nayeon ruffles her hair after her exam was done, her face was hidden by her arms as she hides her face on their usual table. She feels a pat on her left shoulder, seeing Dahyun looking at her with concerned eyes. Dahyun sits beside her sideways, her hands reaching out to comb Nayeon's hair to fix it.

"What happened?"

" I don't think I aced that exam even though I reviewed, my mind went blank the second I saw that test paper."

"Just believe in yourself, unnie. If you want my help I can teach you."

"But you're younger than me, you don't learn yet the stuff that I had already learned."

"Let's see" Dahyun winked.

Aside from the group's knowledge, Dahyun already learned the lessons of what a highschool student could learn since she was homeschooled before coming to Canada. She can also attend college now but she chose not to, prefering to experience the highschool life first. Nayeon became silent, her eyes looking distant. Dahyun notices this and nudges Nayeon's shoulder, "If you want, I'll take you out for ice cream so that I could wipe that pout off your face, unnie."

"Did someone said ice cream?" Now, Dahyun was caught in a headlock by Chaeyoung with Dahyun already gasping for air. When Chaeyoung lets her go, she glares at her and fixes her hoodie's strings. "We're going but you aren't coming, Chaengie"

"Why?"

"Because I said so" Tzuyu interrupted. Chaeyoung could only whine, Dahyun laughing at this and Tzuyu trying her best to maintain her stoic expression. "I'm kidding, we can come, right Dahyun?"

"Of course."

"But it's winter, how can you eat ice cream in such cold weather?" Tzuyu asked.

Dahyun pointed to her side, to Nayeon who's now hiding her face once again. "This big baby here thinks she didn't aced her exam and I want to wipe her sad expression out of her face."

Tzuyu nods, staring at Chaeyoung intensely, "You can have ice cream but just this once. Don't come complaining to me if you caught a cold." Chaeyoung gulps at this, scared but deep down knowing that Tzuyu wouldn't hesitate to take care of her if she gets sick. Dahyun snickers at this, pretending to gag but stopped when Chaeyoung and Tzuyu sent her death glares. Dahyun smirked at them, proud for her best friends even if they sometimes tease too much.

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu had began dating since the start of their school year and therefore it's been approximately 6 months since they got together, the bond of the two become more closer, with Chaeyoung always on Tzuyu's side everywhere and the same goes for Tzuyu. Dahyun was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt someone poking her cheeks, it's Momo. Dahyun smiles at her on which the latter returns before sitting beside her - the side which isn't occupied by Nayeon- with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu across from her. Soon, the others approached them, their faces was lost of energy but they still managed to smile when they went nearer on the table.

"Dahyun's taking all of us out for ice cream!" Nayeon cheered.

Dahyun went more paler than ever when she heard that, she knows how her friends stomachs were and judging by the puppy eyes that were thrown to her by all of them, she'll be going home with her wallet, empty. But that's okay for her, as long as she gets to see all of them smile from the first day of the hectic week of Finals. Good thing that she had used her car to go to school and Chaeyoung, Tzuyu had come along with her on the way to the ice cream shop while the others have also their own cars, with Momo going with Jeongyeon's. In no time, they arrived at an ice cream shop and park their cars before going inside, the place filled with few people that only find comfort in ice cream even in this tough weather. Nayeon and Chaeyoung couldn't keep still as they roam through the freezers, deciding to buy an ice cream cone and a bucket of ice cream.

Dahyun could only stare, the others already picking the biggest cup sizes and deciding which flavor they would eat and the designs that they would put. Dahyun draws out her wallet, looking at a credit card that was given to her which she opted not to use unless she really needs it. _I guess this has some use after all, such a waste of money if I didn't get to spend it at least once._ She pulls out her card and also going to the isle section to get an ice cream for herself. When she went to the counter - while holding a chocolate ice cream - her friends were already there, waiting for her. She smiles at all of them, telling the cashier that everything that these 7 girls had brought would be charge on her. She informs them that they can go sit first since the cashier had already put their orders on the receipt and Dahyun's ice cream wasn't included yet.

They all nodded before going, Dahyun swipes her card and the cashier's eyes widen at the amount of money on her card. Dahyun sees this and her eyebrows knot in confusion, _Just how much is in there?_ She wanted to ask but didn't do it since it would be suspicious, the owner asking on how much money is inside her own card. She remained calm, giving a little smile on the cashier before taking the receipt and going to the place where her friends are sitting. They were all laughing while eating and when they saw Dahyun, all of them said thank you since they all needed it to calm their nerves down. They stayed for an hour, deciding that they all should finish their ice creams before going home to review.

Dahyun talks to Nayeon and asks if she needs help on anything which Nayeon had said no but Dahyun insisted, giving Nayeon no choice but to agree. They came to a conclusion that Dahyun would go to Nayeon's house later because she has to drop off Chaeyoung and Tzuyu first. They all said their goodbye to each other, the others thanking Dahyun about the treat on which she shaked her head as if saying that it's no big deal. Momo hugs her which she replies with a pat on her back before Momo hops in Jeongyeon's car and all of them arrived home safely that afternoon.  


-

On 6pm, Dahyun goes down from her room, her attire obvious that she is going out and because her backpack is with her. Her maid had asked her where she was going even though it's dinner already which she replied by, 'All of you can eat first, just leave me some food to eat later, don't worry.' 

She enters her car, straps her seatbelt and goes out of her neighbourhood.

Soon, she finds herself in front of a house, fixing her hair before ringing the doorbell. It was opened by a middle-aged woman, her face resembles Nayeon, this must be her mother. She bows first which the latter returns, and introduces herself as Nayeon's friend. Nayeon's mother had let her in, taking out her coat before shouting her daughter's name. "Im Nayeon! Your friend is here!"

She hears footsteps and there is Nayeon dressed in bunny pajamas. Dahyun had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from laughing out loud, which Nayeon shooting her a death glare. She bows again at the middle-aged woman before she was dragged by Nayeon to her room. She enters the older's room, its walls were purple, giving a girlish vibe into the room, and it is well-appointed. Dahyun sat on the bed, her legs crossed. In front on her were a table full of papers, probably all of the subjects that Nayeon is studying. She looks at Nayeon, "What's your subject for tomorrow?"

"Biology."

"If you want, I can also help you review your other subjects" Nayeon suddenly hugs Dahyun, startling her.

"Thank you" Nayeon said, "But honestly, how do you know all of these if you're going to help me? You're not a senior yet."

Dahyun could only titter, "I actually took advance classes when I was in Korea" she reasoned ,"So I may have learned a thing or two before going here."

Nayeon seemed to believe her excuse, and for that, Dahyun exhaled a sigh of relief. _So much for lying right Dahyun? They will still know all about it, and they will leave you. Like how your former friends tossed you away._ Dahyun shook those thoughts in her head, _not today_ , she beseeched.

She focused in helping Nayeon for the passed few hours, and when she took notice of the time, it was already 10pm _. Oh my, so much for curfew_. She looked at Nayeon who's still rereading her past notes, her mouth silently reading the words. She cleared her throat, "I have to go."

That was then Nayeon also noticed the time, her eyes went wide, "You can sleep here, it's already late."

"But I have a curfew"

"Just call your parents that you'll sleep here"

Nayeon tried to persuade her but Dahyun still refused and there's nothing that Nayeon could do. Dahyun went out of Nayeon's room, Nayeon trailing behind her to accompany her outside. They stopped when they heard Nayeon's mom calling the both of them, "Where's your friend going Nayeon?"

"She's going home, Mom"

"The news said that the roads are blocked with snow and they're going to start cleaning early tomorrow. Your friend can stay here for tonight."

Dahyun didn't processed quickly what Nayeon's mom said, but she still has to go home because her maids and driver would be worried for her. Nayeon nudged her, "Just phone your parents, Dahyun."

She can only nod, excusing herself from the family that's staring at her retreating figure. It only takes a ring before the other side answers the call, "Hello, Miss Dahyun?"

"I'm not gonna be home for today, the roads are blocked by snow and it's too risky to drive home. Just tell my father if he asks, okay?" _But your father is not home all the time. Oh well, just to make sure IF he asks._ "I'll be back tomorrow to change my clothes." The maid on the other line just listened to her instructions and after that, Dahyun ended the call.

She comes back to the living room, where Nayeon and her family are watching, she was supposed to say something when her stomach grumbled loudly, shocking herself and the 4 people in front of her. "Haven't you eaten, dear?" Nayeon's mom asked, ushering her to the kitchen.

"Not yet Mrs. Im. I'm sorry for disturbing you because of my stomach." Dahyun has her head down as she sat on one of the chairs in the dining room.

"That's okay, dear. I mean Dahyun, right?" She nodded as she watches Nayeon's mom heating up the food earlier. Nayeon also takes a seat, proceeding to also eat. A few minutes passed and there's a bowl of soup, chicken and rice infront of Dahyun. She tells thank you first before digging on the food. Nayeon watched her, "Why didn't you tell me that you haven't eaten yet?"

Dahyun swallowed the food first before speaking, "I was planning to have dinner on my house. So I didn't bother to say it to you. I didn't notice that time had passed quickly." 

Nayeon apologized, "I shouldn't have agreed on your offer. I made you starve for a few hours."

"Oh no, that's fine" she reassured "I also did not know that I'll be staying here for this long so it's not your fault, really." Nayeon could only nod, and silence engulfed them till Dahyun was done eating. She stood up, taking the utensils with her but Nayeon stopped her, "I'll wash it, you're our guest. And my mom's gonna be mad if she saw that I'm making you wash the dishes."

"That's fine, I'll wash it since I'm your visitor." she assured.

Nayeon had let her, going back to her room to find comfortable clothes for Dahyun to sleep in. Dahyun wiped the dishes dry before going to Nayeon's room. "There's a spare towel, and toothbrush in the bathroom. You can sleep in these" She offered, and Dahyun accepted them.

Dahyun went out of the bathroom, to find Nayeon leaning on the headboard while scrolling through her phone. "You still haven't sleep? It's past 12 already."

"That's okay, Dahyun. I'm still not sleepy. So which side are you laying,? Since the bed is large, we can share. " _But I'm not accustomed on sharing a bed,_ Dahyun panicked. "Anywhere is fine"

Nayeon laid on the right side of the bed, with Dahyun following, laying on her back as she stares at the ceiling. Nayeon proceeded to turn off the lights, switching her lamp on her side. Nayeon broke the silence " I'm nervous for tomorrow, for all of the remaining subjects."

"Why? We also have the second finals on June"

"That's the point, our finals is so important and I'm nervous for possibly disappointing my parents if I hadn't passed the tests. And then, I can't go to the university of my choice if I have low marks and I--" Nayeon's ramble were cut off when Dahyun hugged her, trying her best on comforting the older one.

"We're here to help you, you can lean on me, on us. You will ace all of your tests I promise you, but if not- which is impossible- I'll help you on your last semester starting after the finals." Dahyun assured.

Nayeon only sob on Dahyun's neck, her hand clutching on Dahyun's shirt. Sobs turned into sniffles and before Dahyun knew, Nayeon already fell asleep in her arms. _You have to hold them all together, Dahyun. It's the only way for them to be stronger to stand up for their own. Before all of this will break lose like the last time._ With that, Dahyun also fell asleep. 

  
The past few days were spent reviewing and sometimes, the group agreed on having to study in one place even though they are in different grades. Sometimes, they had sleepovers when they finished up late. Dahyun tried to help each one of her friends as long as she's acknowledgeable in the topic - which she is - leaving her friends astonished at the same time, since they weren't expecting her to be THAT smart alongside Mina. Before they knew it, finals were already done and thankfully they all passed, especially Nayeon who agonized throughout the week. Now they are back again in school, for the start of the second semester. Dahyun is walking through the hallway, hearing bits and pieces of the murmurs of the students around her.

"Did you see the transferee? She's pretty."

"I bet she's really Japanese, alongside Momo and Mina"

"I haven't saw that kind of beauty before, it's refreshing."

"I think she will also be popular."

She disregarded the other things that she is hearing, heading towards her locker. She stopped in her tracks, she saw a girl beside her locker fixing her binder while muttering something on herself. She was startled when the girl suddenly looked at her, the girl's eyes seemingly piercing through her.

_And Dahyun cannot control herself to look away._  



	4. The new student

It took all of Dahyun's will power to look away, her steps felt heavy as she went nearer into the transferee whose gaze isn't on her after that. She put the combination on her locker while sensing the girl that's beside her. When she saw at the corner of her eyes that the girl is still putting decorations into her locker, Dahyun quickly put away her things and got her binder, her steps were fast, thinking that she has to get away from that person. When she neared their table, her friends suddenly teased her.

"You look paler than before Dahyun, have you seen a ghost?" Momo asked.

Dahyun clicks her tongue, "No."

"Are you sick then? Your cheeks are red" Jihyo inquired, putting her hand on Dahyun's forehead. Dahyun shook her head, taking a seat beside Momo who's still watching her. "I'm fine guys. It's just cold outside."

"Fine, just tell us if you need something." Dahyun only nodded, crossing her arms on top of the table before putting her chin.

_Kim Dahyun, please come to the office_ , the intercom rang through the cafeteria and probably on the entire school too.

Dahyun jolted, her eyebrows furrowed as the rest of her friends also looked at her. "Did you do something?"

"Of course not!" 

She stood up, dusting her sweatpants before going to the direction of the office. She knocked twice first, before turning the door knob. Her head popped on the little space on the door seeing a woman on the front desk, and the woman on the front desk motioned for her to come in. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

"Please be seated, Dahyun." the woman continued, "I want you to accompany this young lady and tour her around the school, she is a transferee from Japan."

There on the corner, she saw the girl from earlier. The girl that stared at her intensely before was gone, in front of her was a girl with a nervous expression and only stares at her fingers while fidgeting them.

"May I ask why you had chosen me to do this? We have plenty of other people here who can tour her."

The woman only smiled at her "You are a dependable and kind girl, Dahyun. Help her when she needs something. I'll excuse you from your classes until you finished touring her."

Dahyun only sighed loudly, but her loud breathing was muffled away by the loud ringing of bell, indicating that students should start to go to their classes. She took out her phone and texted Chaeyoung, informing her that she has to do something regarding as to why the office had called her. She pocketed her phone and went to the girl who was still staring at her hands. She crouched down, offering her hand to the stranger that had caught her attention earlier.

"I'm Kim Dahyun, nice to meet you."

The girl only stared at the hand in front of her, not doing anything. Dahyun decided to draw her arm, but not before another hand clasped and shake it.

"I-I'm Minatozaki Sana, n-nice to meet you too." the girl stuttered, her accent proved that she's still not used to speaking English.

Dahyun only replied with a smile before she stood up, the transferee following behind her. Dahyun took her to the library, the cafeteria, the gyms and directed her to her rooms. The transferee only hums or nods when Dahyun finishes explaining something about the places, the girl's eyes lingering as if there's another thing that is running through her mind. Dahyun finishes touring the new girl before lunch, offering if she would like something to eat. The girl only shook her head, muttering that she can handle it. Dahyun unconciously smiled at this, opting to go with the other to buy for food. Since she knows a bit of Japanese (thanks to Momo and Mina), she tried conversing in Japanese, _"Which city did you live in Japan?"_

The girl's eyes widened at the realization, _"You speak Japanese? I thought you are from here. Um, I’m from Osaka."_

Dahyun chuckled, _"Oh no, I'm Korean but I can also speak Japanese because I have friends here from Japan. What made you think I'm from here?"_

The girl only shrugged, lining on their cue on the cafeteria as students slowly gathered, indicating lunch. _"Your accent is flawless and you’re as pale as the others here. If you hadn’t spoken to me at my mother language, I wouldn’t have spoke to you that much since my English sounds weird.”_

 _“That’s okay, but if you want I can teach you to speak English more beautifully in my free time. But to me, it already sounds good”_ Dahyun winked and Sana only giggled.

_“If you want you can sit on our table, I’m sure my friends will be glad to have a new one added to our group.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“100% sure”_

And soon, they were heading towards the table with Dahyun leading the way. 

\- 

"Oh! She's the transferee that they're talking about!" Nayeon beamed.

"Ah, yes" Sana answered, looking at the floor. "I'm Minatozaki Sana, nice to meet you all," she bowed.

"You don't need to bow, hehe" Jeongyeon said, flailing her hands.

"I'm Yoo Jeongyeon" the girl with short-haired said.

"I'm Hirai Momo" she pointed at the girl across her "and that is Myoui Mina, we're both Japanese!" Mina only smiled at her. _Oh, they're the Japanese that Dahyun talked about earlier._

  
"My name's Im Nayeon!" the cheerful bunny-teeth girl said.

"Chou Tzuyu."

"I'm Son Chaeyoung!"

Another offered her hand, "Park Jihyo, nice to meet you."

Sana took her time memorizing their faces and names during lunch, while also munching on her food. Questions were thrown in her way as she ate and she tried to answer them the best way she can. She can say that they are loud bunch, and definitely treat each other like sisters, but some things didn't go unnoticed to her. _Hmmm._

-

The bell rang and students rushed into their rooms, Sana is also on her way to hers and realized that Dahyun is behind her when she looked back. "You're going to the same way, Dahyun?"

"Ah! That's what I forgot to tell you! We all have the same classes this semester. Something kept bugging me during lunch and I remembered just now" she grinned.

"Oh, then let's go."

"Let's go!"

\- 

Dahyun was organizing her things on her locker when Sana approached her. "Are you going home Dahyun?"

"Not yet, I still have to do some things in here."

"I'll be going first then, bye Dahyun."

"Goodbye Sana!" she waved while smiling.

\+ + +

Sana entered the bus only to see Chaeyoung and Tzuyu on the back. She proceed towards them and they also spotted her.

"Hi Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, you're also on the same route?" she questioned as she took her seat.

"Yeah, you are too?" 

"Yes, I almost missed this bus since I forgot what time it arrives at the bus stop."

"If you want we can all go together once school ends." Chaeyoung offered.

"That's so nice of you! I hope we can be best of friends!"

"It is a small thing Sana, don't sweat it. Besides we are already friends" Chaeyoung chuckled before continuing, "I'm sorry because Tzuyu isn't talking much, she gets shy around new people. Dahyun is the first one who broke through her and that is how we also became friends with her!" Chaeyoung suddenly winced when Tzuyu quickly elbowed her, and Sana laughed at the sight. Tzuyu stared at her, stoically. _She's scarier than I thought._

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Don't mind what Chaeyoung had said, she's out of herself sometimes." Sana laughed nervously before saying 'It's okay'. _She doesn't seem sorry at all. Nevermind_.

She was curious about something, and since she's really talkative, her mouth moved on its own before she realized. "Why did Dahyun stayed at school? When I left the school, it was almost empty."

  
"Oh, Dahyun? You see she's really athletic and smart. So she spends most of her time practicing after school. That girl is part of the badminton team with Momo which becomes active during second semester and also plays for the basketball and volleyball team. She also participates on the choral and band program. A top student too, I don't know how she manages to put that all to her schedule." Chaeyoung answered.

"Wow, that's so hectic. Can't believe she has that all on her plate for a Grade 10 student" she gaped.

  
"Yeah, that's why we're happy if she has the time off since she gets her rest." Chaeyoung sighed. "I wished she also thinks her well-being sometimes, that number of activities everyday can cause her fatigue and stress, you know. But she always deny it and says she is fine."

She saw at the corner of her eye that Tzuyu muttered something as her mouth moved subtly, but she didn't get to comprehend it since it wasn't English. Good thing Chaeyoung had also saw it.

"Did you said something, Tzuyu?"

"It was nothing. Push the stop button, Chaeyoung." she denied.

"Ah! I almost didn't notice. We will be getting off at the next stop, Sana. See you again tomorrow! It was nice meeting you!"

  
Sana only smiled back and waved when Chaeyoung and Tzuyu stood up. When the bus started moving again, she focused her attention outside the window. 

\- 

The high-pitched squeak of shoes, the sound of shuttlecock being hit back and forth, the sound of staggered breathing, and chatterings can be only heard at the gym. The badminton team is having a practice today for the City Finals, so only a few people were only left at school, the badminton team for particular. Some were having a breaktime, drinking water and chatting with their friends. Some were also whining about their assignments that has to be done after they got home. But some are watching the two girls playing in front of them, their movements fast and fluid. None of them was stopping, they were obviously tired but they have smiles on their faces as they hit the shuttlecock with their rackets. The others gaped at them while also whispering between each other.

"They're so cool. We're so lucky to have them in our team."

"Yeah, neither of them wants to back down. I wonder how they can still become friends."

"Don't underestimate Momo and Dahyun. The two have a strong bond. You can't expect that because of mere competition in the team, their friendship will be over."

"You're right."

The two girls were stopped by the sound of whistle, and the voice of their coach. "Okay! That's it for today! You guys can go home now. Remember, practice again tomorrow on the same time!"

  
They took down the nets, compiled the shuttlecocks on the basket and put away their own rackets if they brought one. Momo and Dahyun were drinking on their bottles while also wiping their faces and neck dry from sweat. "You taking a bath in here, Hyun?"

"No, I have to cool down first, Mo" she continued "Maybe at home. Wanna hitch a ride with me? We can buy dinner along the way if you want."

  
"Sure, but first let me gather my things."

\- 

Dahyun dropped off Momo at her house, before going home. She arrives at her house, a paper bag on her hand. She eats the vegetable salad on her room that she had bought before taking a bath. While on the shower, she lets today's events play on her head.

_Her eyes that pierced through me, as if reading my soul. Does she know?_ She shakes her head. _Impossible, no one can see it. The walls that took me years to built. I can't let a new girl break all of it in an instant. But my heart, it beat again like that._

She pinched her cheeks to wake herself up. _Dahyun, remember that Love is nothing but a child's play. It is for the weak, and you can't be weak.You can't be weak, again._ That thought seemed to wake her up from her reverie.

Her face became emotionless again, and by the time she was done, she proceeded to do her assignments before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to tell you guys that Sana's in the same grade as DaChaeTzu


	5. Changes

"Choose a topic about emotions that you will discuss in class. It does not matter if it is in Word or as a Powerpoint. Either way, you will present it in 3 days. You can go in pairs or by yourself. I will decide on who should report on the day of the presentation. Class dismissed."

It was lunch time, and Dahyun was fixing her binder before heading to the cafeteria with Sana. "Are you doing it by yourself, Dahyun?"

"Yeah, I already thought what my topic is going to be. Can you manage by yourself? I can pair with you if you have trouble presenting in front of the class." Dahyun suggested.

Sana smiled, "Oh no, that's okay. I also have one in my mind. Let's go?"

"Sure."

They were soon at their usual table. It is always consisted of teasing, laughs and bickering between them and Dahyun usually initiates it but also observing everyone when she thinks they are not looking.

A week had passed by. Sana was slowly getting accustomed in school and also getting closer within the group. She bickers with Momo mostly, and they laugh at the two. Dahyun just observes all of the things happening during the time that passed. But she has one problem, she is wary when Sana's around. The girl seems to be observant just as Mina and Tzuyu but she isn't sure. She is not certain if her mind is playing tricks on her, but sometimes she catches Sana's gaze on her. But when she stares back, it was as if the other girl was not doing it in the first place. She was busy with Momo during after school, their City Finals is going to happen next week, and the event will take place in their school too. Add more the school's choral concert that is going to happen in April, and the band practices that she has 3 times a week. At the least, she is thankful that her mind is busy, and her body too exhausted when she arrives at her house. It lets her not think of anything else, because if she is, irrelevant thoughts would be running on her mind again. And now she has this project that will occupy her time for the next three days.

She offers her food to Momo, the spoon filled with food in front of Momo's mouth, on which the older girl happily receives. Nayeon snickers at this before whining to Jeongyeon.

"Jeongyeon."

"Yeah?"

"Offer your food to me too."

"Eh? Why would I do that?"

"See that?" she points at Dahyun and Momo, also acquiring the attention of the whole group including the two girls that were being pointed at, their eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"What?" they both asked simultaneously.

"See? They are being lovey-dovey to each other. Like Dahyun's a whipped girl to Momo. Feeding her with her own food."

"Huh? But I'm always doing this. What do you mean lovey-dovey?" She asked, tilting her head to look at Nayeon and also missing the slight blush on Momo's cheeks - Mina saw it though.

Nayeon scoffed, "I swear if I don't know you two at all, I'll really think that you are a couple. Why don't you two be together?"

Dahyun only chuckled at this, dismissing the comment but made her counter-attack to Nayeon. "Ohhh, someone's jealous. Feed her too, Jeongyeon unnie"

Jeongyeon huffed but did it nonetheless, now it was Nayeon's face that is red. They all laughed at this and Dahyun stick her tongue out to Nayeon's direction. The latter shakes her head at this while chuckling back, deciding to drop her antics. They quickly had a new topic to talk about that lasted through the whole lunch period.  
  


* * *

  
"A report huh?" Sana muttered under her breath while staring at the ceiling in her room. She got home two hours ago, took a shower and was scrolling through her phone til now. _What should I do, should I call Dahyun? No, I already turned down her offer earlier. But it's not too late is it?_ She clutched her phone tightly, doubting if she should accept or not. _I'm not gonna call her, as far as I know, I'm also interested what her topic would be. Yes, that's why Sana._  
  


"Hmm, what was my topic again?"  
  


* * *

  
Dahyun was laying on her bed, her hands were under her head while she stared at the night sky outside of her open window. _The sky is filled with only a few stars tonight. Some are bright, but there are also stars that are dim. This just shows that even heavenly bodies die after hundreds or even thousands of years of just existing. No one can notice if a star dies unless if it is popular, but the other stars that aren't well-known can be replace by another star someday and will continue to shine on anyone that knows of it._  
  


She sighed before sitting up, getting her handouts and laptop to start her homework and report. She plugs her earphones on her phone, the familiar tune playing as she starts to diligently do her work.  
  


* * *

  
The next day, Dahyun was yawning on her way to her locker. She was caught off-guard when someone suddenly slings their arm around her neck - probably going to do a head lock- but what did she do? She elbowed the culprit hard and heard them yelp. "Ow! That hurts, Dahyun!"  
  


"Sana?" she turns to see a pained Sana clutching her stomach where Dahyun's elbow hit.

"O my god! I'm so sorry! I can be easily surprised that's why no one scares me. Do you want to go to the infirmary? I think that would leave a bruise."

Sana laughed "No that's okay. It's my fault, shouldn't have scared you in the first place. I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it, just tell me if it still hurts."

"Yeah, so did you started your presentation already?"

"Yes! I'm halfway already, I think. I was supposed to finish it yesterday but it was late already and I have to wake up early. How about you?"

"I'm done already, but maybe I'll do a few revisions."

"That's awesome." Dahyun yawned again.

"You should take a nap even for only a few minutes. Since it's still early, come with me." Sana stated.

"Okay. Let me put my things and gather my binder then."  
  


When she was done, Sana grasped her wrist, practically dragging her to what she thinks is the direction to the rooftop. "Why are we here?"

"It's silent here, and good thing it is not windy today. You can take a nap here."

"Where?"

"There" Sana pointed at a bench that is against the wall. She dragged Dahyun again, "Sit"

"Okay?" Sana sat down on the bench too, while Dahyun hesitantly sit.

"Place your head on my lap, Dahyun."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"So bossy" Dahyun whispered.

"Are you saying something?"

"No, I'll do it." Dahyun adjusted her position on the bench that can possibly fit for ten people. Her head is on Sana's lap, her face red from embarassment. _Why am I letting her do this to me? What's happening, Kim Dahyun?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Sana's hand caressing her hair, she looked up to meet Sana's gaze on her.

As if knowing what Dahyun is going to say, Sana spoke "Sleep, I'll wake you up before the bell rings. I'll read a book for myself while you take a nap. Okay?" Dahyun hummed as a response, and Sana is still caressing her hair even if she felt asleep. She unlocked her phone with her other hand while the other is still caressing Dahyun's hair. She opened their group chat to tell them. 

[ **The following are messages from their groupchat. I planned to insert a picture but I can't T.T]**

"Guys!" 

"Good morning Sana!" Nayeon quickly replied.

"What's up?" Jeongyeon also replied back, while the others hadn't seen it yet.

"Me and Dahyun can't go to our usual table this morning."

"Why? Something happened? Want us to go where you are?" Jihyo, the responsible leader seen and asked. Others had also seen their exchanges in the group chat, but only the three replied.

"No we're okay, don't worry. She's sleeping." [Sana]

"Sleeping?" [Chaeyoung]

"Yeah, she was yawning when I saw her earlier so 🤷‍♀️" [Sana]

"Oh, okay. We understand. We'll just see the both of you on lunch." [Jihyo]

"See you all at lunch too!" she replied back, before tucking her phone back on her pocket.

[ **Ends]**

* * *

  
Momo's face became solemn when she read the exchanges on the group chat. _Hyun, falling asleep? and Sana getting to see her sleeping face? Tch. Why don't I get to see it?_ Her mind interrupted her, _Because she always put her face flat on the table, idiot_. She cursed under her breath.

"Come to think of it, did Dahyun just really fall asleep in school grounds? and with Sana too. That girl obeys the school rules seriously, she hasn't shown any signs of tardiness from the day we met her." Jihyo opened up.

"That's okay, as long as she gets a little bit of rest. She's been so busy with her practices and lessons, and the upcoming competition on badminton with Momo. I doubt if she gets enough sleep." Chaeyoung added worriedly.

"She's always there for us. Remember the finals week? She helped me get through the stress and comforted me when I cried." Nayeon also included, a serious expression on her face.

"You cried? Why?" Jeongyeon inquired.

"Oh you know, about graduating, and pressure from passing the tests and parent expectations. I actually feel ashamed, I fell asleep in her arms while she comforted me that night. I'm older than her but she acts more mature than me"Nayeon waved her hands dismissively.

Momo's unusual high-pitched voice intervened their talking, "Ehhh?!"

"What's with the reaction Momo?" Tzuyu spoke, her eyebrows raised but there's something on her eyes, also add Mina's cautious gaze that is also focused on the two.

"Oh it's nothing" she reasoned "Just saw something in the internet, hehe."

Her friends seem to not believe her, their eyes staring at her as if studying her. Good thing they dismissed the sudden outburst, and continued talking about Dahyun's well-being.

Momo breathed a sigh of relief, _damn it._  
  


* * *

  
"Dahyun?"

A pair of hands were shaking her shoulders, she grunted back. "Wake up, we'll be late if we don't go yet."

With that statement, Dahyun's eyes shot open, briskly getting her body to sit and fix her face. That action startled Sana once again who's staring down at Dahyun, she hadn't had a chance to dodge before Dahyun's head collided with her chin. Both of them yelped in pain, Dahyun massaging her head while Sana held her chin. "That's the second time you hit me accidentally Dahyun. You're so cruel."

"I'm so sorry! It's just that we can't be late. Does it still hurt?"

"No, the pain already subsided. We have to go now."

"What time is it?"

"8:38, the signal bell just rang a few minutes ago."

"What?! You should have woke me up earlier than that. Now we have to run." Dahyun gripped Sana's hand as they run on the stairs and the hallways before arriving in their class.

"Glad you aren't late Minatozaki and Kim. Have a seat." Their teacher commented while she checked their attendance. Dahyun and Sana took their seats, both were still out of breath from running. They both stared at each other for a minute before breaking into smiles, with Dahyun returning her attention to the front, a smile still displayed on her lips.

-

**(THE DAY OF THE PRESENTATION)**   
  


Dahyun is fidgeting in her seat, her lips moving as if practicing for something that she'll say. It is also the same case with Sana but less noticeable, she was cracking her knuckles to ease her nerves which worked slightly. Dahyun tried to calm herself. _You can do it, you've done it countless of times before. They'll be satisfied, your grades would be high as usual. Just present specta -_  
  


Her thoughts were cut off when she heard their teacher call her name. "Kim Dahyun, you'll be the first presenting. You can start once you're ready."

She unconsciously released a shaky breath, her hands slightly shaking as she went towards the front. She cleared her throat as she scan through the seats filled with students, her gaze locking with Sana's. She mouthed _'Good luck'_ to her and Dahyun smiled back. _Let's get this done._  
  


Sana watched with interest on the girl at the front. Her topic seemed strange yet indulging. The bold letters were on the white slide, 'BETRAYAL', and Dahyun started presenting. 

  
"What is betrayal? Does someone here already experienced or initiated it?" A few hands raised up at her question and she continued. "Betrayal is when someone breaks your trust on them. It can also be on other forms like infidelity, spread of confidential information, and dishonesty."

She scanned through the crowd, staring on the people listening to her. "But what makes betrayal more ironic? It comes on the people that we didn't expect of being capable of doing it. We never know if they are really truthful to you. The secrets that we share with one another. How can you guarantee that it wouldn't be spilled for the whole world to know someday? The secrets that we try hard to keep, the trust that we put on people - our friends - How do we know if they wouldn't go back on their word? There's no certainty that they will remain faithful, how do you know if every word that comes out from their mouth is the truth? We can only hope that the people that we let in our lives are kind, that they got your back on hard times, that they wouldn't betray the faith and trust that we put on them because we know that Karma really happens."

She bowed, "That's it for my presentation, I hope I haven't scared any of you" She grinned on all of them before taking her seat, and the class were also clapping.

"That was excellent, Dahyun. My expectations of you are always met." their teacher scanned through her class list. "Minatozaki Sana? You're next."  
  


Sana steadied her breath and they exchanged glances again, now it is Dahyun's turn to cheer for her. Dahyun mouthed _'You can do it'_ with a smile, and Sana nodded back. Now, it was Dahyun's turn to pay attention. _I wonder what it is._  
  


Sana stood up in front, proceeding to walk around while presenting. Bold letters also appeared at the white slide that is shown by the projector.

"What is Guilt?" she continued "Guilt is an emotion where we are regretting something that we have done, it can be by betraying a friend or lying to someone important to you. We feel guilty because our conscience takes a part on it. It plays a role of replaying the things that we did that are wrong and therefore result to feel remorse and depression. But what if we feel guilty but we can't do anything about it? What if the bad thing that we did was for our own good? to protect ourselves? Do you think that person will need help? It depends on the situation that they are in. It relies on what kind of person it is, some do not feel guilt or remorse, they enjoy inflicting pain on others. Some has a high standard of moral that when they do something wrong, it affects them greatly, especially mentally. They can be traumatized and will be scared to do anything. But what can we do? We're humans after all, and it is a normal thing for us to feel a whirlwind of emotions throughout our life. That is all, thank you." She bowed, as the whole room interrupted into a round of applauses. Dahyun winked at her and gave a thumbs up as she walked back to her seat, on which she only giggled. 

And there were still a class period full of presentations.  
  


* * *

  
Sana is currently drying her hair with a towel while staring on her mirror. She stared at her eyes, and she remembered earlier. _Those eyes that turned into crescent shapes when she smiles. But beneath those eyes, there is something. Something more dark and deep. And I can't help but to be pulled towards that darkness._ She sighed loudly before continuing to dry her hair.  
  


* * *

  
Dahyun was reading a book when she stopped at a word that reminded her of today - guilt. _A mystery that I wouldn't mind indulging myself. The way she talked about it, like she experienced something that scared every last bit of her body, or maybe she still feels guilty about something. The way her eyes became cold when she spoke of it. Those warm eyes that stared through me turned emotionless in a glimpse, but changed back in a blink. What should I do?_

Dahyun closed her book and let out an exasperated sigh.


	6. Slowly Unraveling

_An enigma._   
  


To say that Sana doesn't pique Dahyun's interest was a lie. Like a slap in her hard face. Dahyun does not understand how and why it happened. But she swear that now is not the right time. _The time is right Dahyun, what the hell are you thinking?_ She shakes those thoughts on her head, _not today._  
  


"--Hyun? Kim Dahyun!"  
  


Chaeyoung's shout rattled Dahyun, who was lost in her thoughts. "Y-yes?"  
  


"We were asking when and where is your tournament. We can't ask Momo since she can't talk."  
  


She glanced at Momo, who is currently stuffing her mouth with food, especially meat. She sighed, "It is on Friday, I think 4 pm in the school. It's fine if you guys can't go since I bet you want to rest after an exhausting week, right Mo?"   
  


Momo nodded in response, still stuffing her face with food. 

"No way we're going to miss your tournament guys. We're always in awe on how both of you move in sync, in doubles or not." Jeongyeon complimented "Besides, we want to see how you beat opponents again."   
  


"We are going to do our best as always!" Dahyun and Momo fist bumped.  
  


* * *

  
It was the end of classes again, the three girls - Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Sana - were on the bus. Silence was engulfing them but it was comfortable. Sana broke the silence.  
  


"Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, I have something to ask."   
  


Chaeyoung spoke, "What is it?"  
  


"About the topic at lunch earlier, what does Jeongyeon meant about what she said?"  
  


Chaeyoung asked to make sure, "Oh, about Momo and Dahyun moving in sync?" Sana inclined her head, interested at the topic.

"Well, their communication is the best for me. When they are playing, they just stare at each other's eyes, and nod at each other. The two of them always understands what the other is implying, their bodies acting as one. I've never seen someone like that before. And on top of that, they don't lose. They always compete their hardest for the school."  
  


"That's amazing."  
  


"Why do you ask?'  
  


"Nothing. I was just curious hehe."  
  


"Do you, Sana?" Tzuyu opened her mouth for the first time on the bus.   
  


"Do I what?"  
  


"Do you like one of them? Dahyun or Momo?"  
  


Sana has her eyebrows furrowed at the question, "Why do you say that? I was only curious since I'm still new on the group. That's all."

Tzuyu continued to stare at her, before averting her eyes at the window, "Nevermind. Forget that I asked that."  
  


"Okay?"  
  


* * *

  
It was already 7 pm and still, the badminton members were practicing hard. They have to do their best since the results on this tournament will decide who will go to the Provincial Finals. Groups were still running across the court hitting the shuttlecocks back and forth, some were on the changing room, deciding that its already enough for today.

Dahyun and Momo were done, fixing and putting back the equipment that they have used previously for the past few hours. They both decided to take a bath before going home since they had already rested before fixing their things. They were in the locker room, Dahyun putting her stuff on her locker while Momo is taking out her clothes.

Dahyun proceeded on the shower stalls, turning on the shower and setting its temperature. She let the warm water cascade on her body, and she breathed a sigh of relief while massaging her sore muscles. She began shampooing her hair and scrubbing the soap on her body while she went to the side, where the water can't reach her.

Momo also went to the other stall, and both were quiet for a few minutes before Momo speak. "Hyun?" 

"Yeah?"

"Can you drop me off my house again? My parents can't pick me up for the nth time of the week already" she complained. 

"Sure, you want to pick up food on the way or are you good?"

"Well it depends on you. I'm fine on your choice."

"Okay."

Dahyun turned off the shower, reaching for her towel that's slinging on the door and started drying her hair and body. She wrapped the towel around her body before going out to the direction of her locker. Momo soon followed and reached Dahyun who's putting a tank top and sweatpants. _Wow, she's toned,_ Momo pinched herself lightly, _Stop ogling at her Momo. You'll look like a creep_. She still stood there though, not until Dahyun waved her hand in front of her face, and breaking her out of her reverie.

"Is everything okay?"

The Dahyun in front of her was fully clothed. _Thank God._ "O-of course."

She dried her hair quickly while Dahyun was leaning against the wall, going through her phone at the moment. "I'm done. We can go now."

Dahyun pocketed her phone, "Sure."

When they were out by the parking lot, Momo tried to not shiver at the cold wind that swept through them but Dahyun noticed it, and started removing her jacket at the middle of the parking lot. "Here."

Momo stared at the jacket offered at her, "But you're going to be cold. You are wearing a tank top too."

Dahyun assured her, "It's fine, since we have to walk more because I parked my car a block from the school to avoid traffic." Momo surrendered on trying to convince the younger girl that she's fine and began to put on the jacket. When she was done, Dahyun wrapped an arm on her waist, bringing Momo close to her. "W-why?" she stuttered.

"Just making sure."

Momo just wanted to punch her own face right now, to stop her mind on thinking. _You are going to make me fall in love with you Dahyun._  
  


* * *

  
She twirled the pen that she's currently holding in her hand. Her arms propped so that she can lean her head on the other one. She sighed, feeling defeated that she did not spent enough time with Sana earlier. _Wait, Sana? Why do I keep thinking of her?_ She ignored those thoughts in her head, but no matter what she do, she just can't. _You must be going crazy, Dahyun. If your mom is here right now, what would she say to you?_  
  


She can only snicker at herself.  
  


* * *

  
Sana let out a forced laugh,"Falling in love with one of them? Dahyun?"

"That would be impossible." She reassured herself. The _Kim Dahyun_? How can she possibly have a chance for such kind of person? Before she could stop herself from thinking, her mind had already drifted away.   
  


\- 

_The day when she dragged Dahyun to the roof top. How she said or more like demanded for the younger girl to place her head at her lap. How the former fell asleep that fast the moment her head was placed into Sana's lap. How her fingers threaded through Dahyun's hair. She couldn't help but to stare at Dahyun's serene face. Her eyes scanned the characteristics of Dahyun's face, her eyelashes, her nose and lastly, her lips. Oh those lips that's like inviting Sana to kiss her. She unconsciously licked her lips at the thought._

_Her head moved closer till she was an inch away from Dahyun's lips._ It wouldn't be bad right? To steal a kiss _._

_Before she could do it, the girl mumbled something that made Sana stop. "No, please."_

_Sana held back a gasp,_ was she awake? was she stopping me?

_She was ready to explain, but Dahyun turned, her face now buried into Sana's sweater._

_Good, she's still sleeping. Don't do any monkey business anymore._

_She repeated the phrase over and over in her head. She could only continue reading to past time, and when the bell rang, she didn't have the guts to wake up Dahyun. But she doesn't have a choice. So, she started to shake the younger's shoulders._   
  


-  
  


She hissed at her thoughts _. Should I avoid her? Tell her? or do I make sure that what I really feel is true? Should I get advice? But from who?_

A light bulb appeared at her head, and she smiled. _Okay, so it's going to be her._  
  


* * *

**[ The Day of the Tournament]**   
  


School hours was done, but instead of the people emptying out, they filled in the school. Students from different schools are there to cheer the selected students that's going to compete for their own school. The group was already on the bleachers, currently discussing something. Nayeon was the loudest as always, "I made a banner!"

"We know that Nabongs, you already said that since this morning." Jeongyeon sighed, starting to get annoyed at the oldest.

Jihyo was there to stop her though. "Now, don't start to fight." she continued, "We're here to cheer Dahyun and Momo, okay? So sit your asses now."

Jeongyeon huffed but took her seat nonetheless, while Nayeon was the same.

"I really don't get why they are afraid of Jihyo when the both of them are older than her." Sana murmured to Chaeyoung.

The other whispered back, "Because she's the leader of the group. And the three of them had been friends since elementary days so it's safe to say that they listen to her sometimes. She's really downright scary if she used her authoritative voice right now. You'll feel chills on your spine. That's how scary she is for me at times like that."

Sana only nodded, "Why didn't I saw her being scary like you described atleast once?"

Mina who was listening closely on the conversation in front of her, butted in. "Maybe because Dahyun is there. She can't get mad if the girl's there,I bet. I think she's worried that Dahyun's going to cry or something. That's how special Dahyun is for us." 

She shrugged, "Anyways, there are instances where Dahyun is gone. And that's where angry Jihyo appears when we tease on fighting in each other."

Sana processed the words, and turned her attention at the front, where a coach was announcing that the tournament's going to begin. Dahyun and Momo appeared at the left side of the court, while two other people also emerged from the doors on the right side. She heard Tzuyu muttered under her breath, "It's the beginning of the game and they're going now? They will be tired later."

She saw at her peripheral vision how Chaeyoung patted Tzuyu's back, before mumbling something in reply. Tzuyu smiled. She returned her attention at the front again, where Dahyun was stretching her legs while talking to Momo. They both turned their attention to the bleachers, probably looking for the group. They stopped searching when they saw the banner and broke into laughter. Dahyun gave a thumbs up, and both girls have a huge smile displayed in their faces.

Dahyun locked gazes with Sana, even the latter couldn't believe how clearly she could see Dahyun at this distance. Their surroundings and noise seemed to disappear, and the only people left were Dahyun and Sana. _Is this really love?_ Sana thought.

Her face reddened when Dahyun winked, she averted her gaze to the floor in front of her. Missing how Dahyun chuckled at the sight.  
  


\-   
  


A few hours passed but Dahyun and Momo were still winning. Now, they are against the last school that they would be competing with. Their faces were full of sweat, but instead of the people grimacing at the view, their mouths were open. Because the pair glowed instead of looking haggard, Sana gaped too, of course. She's also worried for Dahyun's well-being because the previous matches were intense but they always prevail. Still, Sana could only watch helplessly.

The people's cheers turned louder when the participants appeared, and also because it was the last for today. Dahyun and Momo went to their positions at the side of the court, while nodding on each other. Sana interpreted that as their way of cheering each other.When the coach whistled, everyone became silent. Watching with hawk like-eyes, their eyes moving swiftly, observing the shuttlecock being passed back and forth across the court. The pair got their first score when Dahyun suddenly smashed the shuttle cock, the object going past the opponent's reach.

They cheered, Momo and Dahyun high-fived each other and returned to their positions. The match was so tense the whole time, because the opponents observed closely Dahyun and Momo's combinations. Somehow, figuring out their strategy. When they took a break, the pair discussed through it, concluding that they'll only communicate with their actions and eyes.

Fortunately, it worked, their score becoming more farther than the enemy's. Even though they were tired, they still smiled all the way.When there was a minute left, they tripled their hard work more, scoring one more against the enemy. The group cheered again, and when a coach announced that the game was over, they all ran to Momo and Dahyun's direction. Taking turns on hugging the pair.

Sana was the last one who hugged Dahyun. "You were amazing."

Dahyun only smiled, returning the hug.

When it seemed that Sana wasn't planning on letting go, Dahyun spoke, "Sana? I'm sweaty. You can let go now."

She stiffened when Sana tightened the hug. "No, let me stay like this with you for a few more minutes."

Dahyun gulped. "Whatever suits you."

* * *

  
Momo fell in her bed with a low thud. She was tired, and in need of taking a bath but her mind paid no heed. She was feeling anxious. _Their moment earlier. What the hell. Why do I have to go against Sana?_ She can't stop the loud beat of her heart, the sound continuously ringing in her ears. _I need someone to talk to._  
  


She quickly found her phone, dialling the number. The other line rang for a few times before someone picked up. She knew though that the one she's calling doesn't check their phone before answering, so she took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hello? It's Momo."


	7. Dahyun

_A 10 year-old Dahyun ran excitedly to their house. Her father's probably coming home at the moment, and she wants to be there to greet him the moment he opens the door. She was slightly dirty, having to play at the park with her childhood friend. She didn't mind though, deciding to just change quickly once she arrives at their house._ _The smile that was plastered in her face was wiped off, when she spotted 2 black cars in front of their small house. Her heart thumped in her chest._ This doesn't happen.

_She dashed between the cars and went to their door which was slightly open. Before she could open the door and announce her arrival, she stopped in a second when she heard a harsh voice speak. A voice full of venom and that voice spoke harsh words._

_"I'm taking Dahyun on her father's real house. She doesn't deserve living in this crappy place. What could you possibly feed the child? Sweet potatoes?"_

_She induced that it was a woman who's in her middle age that was speaking, "Let her be with us. In return, I'll pay all of your debts and you can still see her as you wish. She will have a good life, you don't have to worry about anything."_

_She peeped on the door when she heard sniffles, obviously belonging to her mother. She saw her on their small couch, hands covering her face while she cried. She tried to scan their living room, spotting her father a few yards away from her mother. His head down, fists clenched._

_Dahyun tried to process what is happening, what should she do, how would she act. Those thoughts flew away when she heard her mom agreed on what the old woman said. She couldn't believe that her mother agreed, wanted to give her away to someone she doesn't know beside her own parents._

_And what would a normal kid's going to do? She stepped backwards silently, and when she was out of earshot, she ran. She continued to run until her legs where shaking, arriving at the playground where she previously played. She sat on the swing, her hands around her legs. She sobbed, after a few minutes, she started wailing. Continued to cry till her tears were gone. Her mind drifted off, her resolve gone._

-

_When she came back to their house, it was already dark. She saw her mom infront of their house, pacing back and forth, occassionally looking at their gate. Her mom's eyes were glassy when Dahyun came into view. Hugged Dahyun longer, as if implying something. Dahyun paid no attention to the clues, for she knows already. She questioned Dahyun as to why she came home late._

_Dahyun could only reply, "I played till it was dark. I'm sorry Mom."_

_Their dinner was silent. Uncomfortable and suffocating for Dahyun. She cleared her throat, tried to cheer up the atmosphere, "Where's Dad?"_

_She saw her mom stiffened, her hands letting go of the chopsticks that she was using. "Something wrong, Mom?"_

_Her mom shook her head, reasoning that her Dad was held back from his work. Dahyun nodded, continuing to eat. She saw how her Mom's hold in her chopsticks tightened, but she pretended she was looking in her plate. She didn't have the courage to ask what was earlier, she wanted to get angry for her mom, to force her to say something. No words came through Dahyun's mouth, though. She finished her food fast, and went to her room to prepare her shower. When she was done, she said_ Good night _to her mom on which she only replied a smile and a kiss on her forehead. Even though Dahyun attempted to push those thoughts away, she didn't slept properly that night._  
  


_The week that passed was only a blur for Dahyun, a memory that was slowly disappearing in her brain. She didn't take notice how her mother's demeanour had changed, the way she acted around Dahyun. How she always reminded Dahyun that she's happy and she really loves her daughter that much. How she was more strict, not letting Dahyun spend her time playing, but rather staying in their house, bonding with her mom. Reading books and such, Dahyun asking questions that she was curious of. Her mom always answered her wisely, and Dahyun was in awe on the knowledge that her mother knew._

_But it was cut off one day, when Dahyun was allowed to play outside again. She came back home when the sun started going down, only to find the house empty. Gloomy and scary, Dahyun remembered. She recalled calling for her mom, the house was dark, as if there were no people living in there. She searched in the rooms, the bathroom and kitchen. But there was none._

_She took a seat in their couch, her head buried in her arms. She started crying again, mumbling on how foolish she was thinking that the thing that she saw that day was not a joke. How she nonchalantly paid no attention to the changes, she understands now. She should've treasured those moments more, basked in the warmth that her mom provided with her best. She tried recollecting her thoughts, tried to search through her memories on how she spent her time while she was with her mother._ _She failed, she didn't remember the important moments, she only remembered where she whined about going out. How boring it was inside their house while her mom only chuckled in response_ _._

_She fisted her hair, as she struggle to rake through her mind._ Why can't she remember anything important at all? What kind of a daughter is she?

_Before she knew it, she was shouting her mother's name, over and over again. The only one who made her stop doing that was when her Dad arrived, shaking her shoulders to stop her. Her eyes opened quickly, hoping that it was her mom, but it wasn't. She was met with disappointment._

_She croaked out, "Where is mom?"_

_Her father sighed, "I don't know, Dahyun. She disappeared."_

_Dahyun couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What do you mean you don't know, Dad? You are her husband, how come do you not know?"_

_Her father eyes didn't met hers, "I don't really know, Dahyun. I'm taking you somewhere, come with papa."_

_"No!" she shouted for how many times that she lost count that day, "I'm not going with you until you tell me where is Mom! We have to find her Dad!" she wailed._

_Her father tried to assure her, "Dahyun, I can explain. Calm down first."_

_"But--" she suddenly felt dizzy, and everything went black._   
  


* * *

  
Dahyun woke up with a startle. Her alarm clock ringing in the bedside. Her face was sweating, while she gasped for air. _That again, damn it. Why is it still haunting me?_ She slightly slapped her cheeks to wake herself up, and proceeded to go to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. She observed her reflection in the mirror. Dark circles beneath her eyes, her eyelids felt heavy, and she felt her body ached, probably because of the tournament last night.

Last night's events flashed through her mind, remembering Sana.

Sana, the way the girl's arms tightened around her, how her voice seemed to beg Dahyun to continue holding her, on which Dahyun followed. Their moment though was interrupted when she felt Mina and Tzuyu staring at them, maybe analyzing on many possibilities on what is happening. She let out a nervous chuckle and she thought Sana sensed it too, leading for the older girl to release the hug. She signalled with her eyes on Mina and Tzuyu. Sana nodded in response, and went to the rest of the group who was talking with Momo. She saw Momo glanced at her, a look in her eyes that Dahyun can't identify. It was the night she was filled with confusion instead of feeling happy, celebrating on their win. 

  
She took a warm bath to calm her nerves, and she stood under the shower head. She's going out today with the group, to formally celebrate her and Momo's win yesterday. They plan on going to the mall to shop, maybe go next to an arcade, and eat dinner at a restaurant - courtesy of Dahyun. After a few minutes, she stepped out of the bathroom. She started putting on her clothes, a white sweater with the words Champion across it paired with black pants and white sneakers. She dried her hair, deciding on letting her hair untied instead of doing it in a bun. When she was good, she started her car, and went out of her house.

A man was watching her on the second-floor, saw Dahyun reversing out of the parking lot and going on the road. He let out a sigh. 

-

  
She arrived at the parking lot, finding a spot after doing rounds. She stepped out of her car, locking it with her key. She took out her phone, texting on their groupchat on where they might be. When they replied that they were in the food court, Dahyun started walking. She spotted them at a table, the others were still missing. Probably on their way.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon were bickering once again, while Jihyo and Mina were in a conversation that Dahyun couldn't hear as she approached. She greeted them, and they greeted back. Dahyun only smiled, taking a seat. The others went to what they were doing previously. Dahyun watched curiously on Mina and Jihyo who was whispering now.

"What's the spicy news?" she propped her elbows in the table while she stared at them.

"Oh, it's nothing." They both said at the same time.

Dahyun could only shrug, glancing around to see if the others are already coming. She saw the three - Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, and Sana - reaching their table. She smiled at them and waved. They did the same too.

Her eyes landed on Sana, _why is she more beautiful today? I'm dead._


	8. Not a Chance

They started the day by deciding to watch a movie that they were all looking forward to. _Avengers Endgame._  


They were completely engrossed in the movie, that you can't hear the usually hushed bickerings between the two oldest of the group. They munched their popcorns quietly, their gazes directed at the big screen. Good thing that Dahyun wasn't between Sana and Momo at that time. She heaved a sigh of relief.  


After the movie was done, they threw away the softdrinks that they bought and the plastic of their popcorns. It was already lunch by that time, and the mall was already buzzing with many people.   


Chaeyoung asked, "Where should we go?"  


Jihyo answered, "We can just go to the food court and we can buy on one of the fast food chains there. Does anyone have another suggestion?"  


Mina spoke, "No we're fine with that"  


"Let's go."  


* * *

  
Dahyun decided to get her double-bacon burger and fries, while the others went to the other foodchains of their choice. Luckily, only Jihyo went to the same food chain as her.  


"Unnie! You're going to buy here too?"  


"Yeah"  


Dahyun went to the side, waiting for her own order as Jihyo went to the counter, now ordering her food. When Jihyo was done, they started to talk quietly, which was unusual. Well, Jihyo initiated it. "Hey, Dahyun."  


"Yes?"  


"Have you noticed something?"  


Dahyun unconsciously scrunched up her brows, a sign that she is thinking deep. "No I haven't, why?"  


Jihyo mentally facepalmed herself, _how can be a person so nice, and observant when it comes to us be so dense when it comes to herself?_  


"Nothing, I was just asking."  


"Is something wrong?"  


"I just noticed a few changes between the group."  


Dahyun asked, excited. "What is it?" She went to pick up her order on the counter.  


The older of the two of them only chuckled while also going to the counter to take hers, "I'm not going to tell you anything. Figure it out yourself, then come to me if you have an idea."  


Dahyun pouted, "You're such a kill joy. You know that right?"  


Jihyo smiled, "I know."  


They both laughed.  


* * *

  
When they were finding tables, they already spotted Jeongyeon already sitting in one of the large tables, they followed suit to her spot. "They still haven't finished ordering?"   


"The lines were long on some shops, so maybe."  


"Guess we have to wait for all of them before we start eating." Dahyun stated.  


"You don't have to!" The others said simultaneously behind her, giggling between each other.  


"Huh?"  


"Let's eat!"  


* * *

  
"How come you eat so much meat but never get actually fat?" Sana asked Dahyun.  


Dahyun chuckled, "I exercise sometimes."  


Chaeyoung interrupted, "Even though she exercise sometimes she has a toned stomach and shoulders! Maybe even abs too!"  


Tzuyu glared at her girlfriend, "I swear to God, Chaeyoung. If you peeped on Dahyun, I would definitely smack you upside down."  


They all laughed at that, while Tzuyu remained stoic and Chaeyoung who looked like a kicked puppy before muttering, "You saw it too!'  


When the laughter died down, Jihyo proceeded to say something. "Where do you guys want to go?"  


"Arcade!"  


"Shopping!"  


"So who's coming with us?"  


"Us too!"  


Good thing that the older ones - Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo and Sana - decided to all go shopping while the rest - Jihyo, Mina, Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, and her - decided to go to the Arcade. They part ways and the younger ones went in their way. The School Meal Club - consists of the three maknaes - was going ahead while Mina and Jihyo stayed behind them, discussing things quietly amongst themselves again.  


Dahyun looked behind her, at the two women that were talking about something that their faces are so serious and their voices very low. _Just what is it?_  


* * *

  
Things were going smoothly at both sides, they were playing, trying on different clothes and make ups. There was no bickering, only laughter and giggles filled the air. That ended though when it was dinner, as they went to a restaurant that Dahyun booked for. She waited all of them to be seated first, the only seat left was between Sana and Momo. They both looked at her, the look in their eyes unclear. She gulped. _Why am I feeling tense?_  


She began to sit hesitantly, and the others didn't noticed her stiff shoulders. They all ordered, the dishes varying from Korean, Thai, and Japanese food. It was served half an hour later, and they started to dig on the food. She was munching with her own food when a chopstick filled with a Japanese dish was offered in front of her mouth. She stared at the culprit, their eyes locked.

It was Momo who offered, her eyes watching with a glint as if waiting for Dahyun to open her mouth and accept the food. _She did_.

She carefully chewed on the food, the food sizzling on her tongue a bit. She didn't noticed that Momo smirked triumphantly to herself nor Sana's frown when she accepted Momo's food.

Nayeon had to always ruin the moment or say something awkward.

"A love triangle." she stated while looking straight at Dahyun, trying to hold back her laugh.

Dahyun because of shock, choked on her food, and hands instantly shot up to rub her back and offered her a glass of water. _Wait_ , _hands_? She stared at the two glasses in front of her, also gazing with Sana and Momo who was staring each other down. 

If only looks can be daggers, the two can pin each other already with the amount of daggers that they can send. The loud table now became silent, staring at the three who was probably fighting in their minds - well, two. Dahyun looked helpless in between of them, while the other two continued to glare, not noticing that their glasses of water weren't still taken by Dahyun.

She threw a helpless look at Jihyo, who shrugged, also not knowing what to do. She sighed, garnering the attention of the two beside her as she took both of the glasses from them and went to take a sip in each before returning the glasses of water to them. "I'm fine now, thanks"  


"It's nothing." the two mumbled in return before averting their gazes.  


Dahyun continued eating but not before throwing a glare at Nayeon who sticked out her tongue.  


* * *

  
All of them tried to convince Dahyun that they would split the bill, but she dismissed them, saying that she can only do this much for them.

They all looked skeptical at her after that. "What?"  
  
"Don't say that this is only what you can do for us. You've done a great help into our lives, Dahyun. I can't honestly believe those words are going out of your mouth. Don't you ever underestimate yourself. Understand, Dahyun?" Jihyo spoke seriously.  


"Yeah, sorry."   


"Just don't do it again."  


"Got it." Dahyun smiled.   


* * *

  
It was already 9 pm in the evening, their whole day rendezvous coming to an end. The others began heading to their own cars, while others who don't have cars yet will ride together with them. It was just a coincidence that Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, Momo and Sana all decided to ride on Dahyun's car. _Yes,_ a _coincidence_.  


Since something tells Dahyun - her intuition - that there will be a problem if Sana and Momo were the ones who were left in the car with her - she usually drops the maknaes first - she decides to dropped off first the two older girls. Before they can go to the car, Dahyun talks to Tzuyu if she can go to the shotgun seat - which is usually Momo's spot - but the younger hesitates. With Dahyun's pleading eyes, the former sighs, nodding as if she knows something that Dahyun doesn't.  


When they were all seated and comfortable at their seats, Dahyun stared at the mirror and looked at Momo who was glaring outside the window at the back. _She's upset_ , _as expected_.  


She cleared her throat first, getting their attention. "I'll dropped Momo unnie off first"  


She already knew that confusion was etched on Momo's face before she can look through the mirror. "Why me?" It was because that Momo was always the last that she drops off, but it made Dahyun confused, _Was_ my _intuition right_? _But why would she be upset_?  


She heard Sana interrupted, "Why not?"

A little hint of annoyance was lacing her voice, but Dahyun tried not to pay any attention to it. _Another one_?  


"Nothing" Momo grumbled back, before the topic was changed.   


She can feel sets of eyes were observing her but she was busy paying attention to the road, and so she dismissed the uncomfortable feeling.  


The car rolled off the parking lot, and straight to the road. After ten minutes, they were already in front of Momo's house, and the others looked out of the window. A one story house was on their side, but it was wide in length, and it's lawn were blooming with flowers.

"That's your house?!" Chaeyoung gaped.  


"Yes, it is." Momo scratched her neck. "So yeah, I'll get going. Thanks Hyun. Bye to all of you!"   


"Anytime, Mo." Dahyun smiled  


Momo smiled back as she closed the door to Dahyun's car before going to the front door of their house. They watched as Momo went inside as the door opened and closed right back. Dahyun stepped on the pedal gas again, and the car started moving out of the house's sight.  


Chaeyound said, excitement obvious in her tone. "Maybe we can hang out on Momo unnie's house too Dahyun!"  


"We can tell her at school" Dahyun replied back, "So Sana's next right?"  


The quiet girl finally said something, "Yeah"  


"Can you put your address in the GPS? Here's my phone" Dahyun passed her phone back that was on her side, while her gaze was still focused on the road.  


Sana reluctantly receives the phone, and she becames confused, "What's your password?"  


"Oh, it's 102015"  


She types the password, and what appeared as her home screen shocked Sana. It was a picture of Momo and Dahyun, smiling brightly while having arms around each other, their other hands holding a trophy in the middle which she believe came from one of their badminton tournaments. _Are they? No it can't be_.  


She hastily puts her home address in the GPS and returns it back to Dahyun who gave it to Tzuyu, the frown still wasn't erased from her face.

After a few directions from the GPS, they arrived at Sana's house. The latter muttering a small _thank you_ before stepping out of the car. Dahyun nods back, before she speds up to Chaeyoung's house.  


The two were unusually quiet, and so she tried to open a topic. "You guys are unusually quiet"  


Chaeyoung whined, "I'm tired"  


Tzuyu only grunted back.  


Dahyun laughed, now slowing down to stop at Chaeyoung's house. The latter went out slowly, trying to drag her tired body out of the car. "Thanks Dahyun! Bye Tzuyu! I'll text you later, love you!"  


Tzuyu only waved as Chaeyoung's small figure at the back mirror disappeared as they got more far.   


Out of the blue, Tzuyu said, "You're so dense"   


"What are you saying?"  


"I'll definitely smack you for feigning ignorance, Dahyun."  


"I really don't know what you're talking about, Tzu."  


Tzuyu muttered something under her breath but it didn't reached Dahyun, "What did you say?"  


"Nothing."   


The car stopped at Tzuyu's house, before the younger steps out she says something that leaves Dahyun in more confusion. "You will have a hard time choosing about something. A very long time that it will probably cause chaos, and the catalyst would be yourself. Good night, Dahyun" then she closes the door.   


Dahyun only nods, starts her car and goes in her way.

Tzuyu watched as the car disappeared from her sight. _Idiot_.  


* * *

  
The day ended fast for Dahyun's liking, it was like a car going in a miles per minute in front of her, too blurry to be seen and gone in a blink. She enjoyed the whole day, despite the constant aches in parts of her body in surges of time. She assured them that she was fine, but she knows that Momo and Sana takes glances everytime they thought that she wasn't aware. She grew more wary every minute, uncomfortable at the gazes thrown at her.   


She remembered what Jihyo and Tzuyu said to her.  


" _I just noticed a few changes between the group."_  


_"You will have a hard time choosing about something. A very long time that it will probably cause chaos, and the catalyst would be yourself"_  


She plopped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling absentmindedly. Thoughts swarm in her head, as she laid there for how long. She noted how the others acted earlier, but nothing was out of the ordinary, except for five persons. Jihyo, Mina, Tzuyu, Sana and Momo. They seemed like they knew something that she doesn't. But it couldn't be, right? What those two said isn't connected to what is happening, right? But still, it can't be what Dahyun thinks it is.  


It cannot be.  



	9. Sana

Sana was staring out of her window, her casual clothes earlier changed into pajamas. She stayed there for a few minutes before she proceeds to close her curtains, now going to lay in her soft bed. The calm music in the background made her close her eyes, her turbulent thoughts coming to an ease. The soft tune now putting her into what she perceives as a way for her to remember things in a cycle. A way that puts her back in her place, _sleep_.

_A few years ago_

Little Sana can be seen clutching her doll on her way to her parents' bedroom, the halls were dark, even though moonlight shone on the windows at her right. It was an atmosphere that gave her an unknown vibe as she strode through the seemingly familiar walls, a sudden chill running down her spine. She hugged the poor doll more tightly in her arms, her eyes now teary-eyed. She had a nightmare half an hour back, and since she longs for her parents comfort, she gathered the courage to go out of her room and go to her parent's chambers. She knew that her parents were not home - as they were always busy with work - but the comfort that her parents' scent left in their room was enough for Sana in this scary night. She slowly twisted the knob, the heavy feeling now residing in her chest.

The room was dim lighted, with only a lamp in the bedside table left on, an eerie silence in the room. She laid in her parents' bed, their familiar scents filling her nostrils as she closes her eyes and goes back to sleep.

-

Rustles made Sana wake up from her sleep, she waited as her eyes adjusted on the lighting of the room. She thought that her parents were now home and so she jolted, only to be met with something horrible in front of her. 

It was her father, _drunk to be exact._ A person that Sana no longer sees as a familiar person to her. She watched as her father swerved a little on where he is standing, the grunts that he lets out while he is unbuckling his belt. He was now half-naked and Sana knows what that means, but her heart disagrees, this is the thing that she can't fathom, her father wouldn't do something that he's not supposed to do, right?

They were really close, but this past months had been too weird for Sana to notice the stares that he was giving her. It was making her uncomfortable and she tried to shrug it away of her mind as best as she can, because a father can't do that to his own daughter. _he can't_.

But what can she do? it's happening in front of her, and she has never been disgusted all of her life. _Not until now_. it was a scene that she never thought that would happen. She plans on what to do, trying to prolong the impending situation.

  
She run swiftly, passing her father who was now naked. She felt relieved going out of her room, but before she knew it, a hand gripped her hair, pulling her back into the room. Her father is surprisingly fast to someone who is drunk.

_I can't do this, where's mom?_

"Where do you think you're going?"

"In my room dad" she answered, voice shaking and her mouth twitching in pain.

"No, you can stay here while your mother's at work"

Tears sprung at Sana's eyes, her hands visibly shaking while gripping her teddy bear. Her father stood tall in front of her, and she closed her eyes tightly, almost gagging at the sight of his erection.

When she felt her father's hand letting go of her hair, she took a deep breath, planning to run once again. She ran as fast as her legs can go, but before she can step completely out of the room, her father took hold of her hand and she was pulled forcefully.

The force made her body hit her father's front, and she cried again, trying to grip at anything that she can take ahold of. It was no use, and she felt her body hitting on the floor, with her head now slightly oozing with blood. She was full out crying right now, but her cries went deaf on her father's ear. Her father continued to pull her by her feet, blood trailing on the tiled floor. Her teddy bear was a few yards away from her, with blood. She tried to flail her arms and feet but it was no use, her father continued to carry her into the bed, grinning maniacally at her.

She was thrown on the bed, her body just laying there. She supposes she can't do anything, but with one last strength that she has, and with her father's body topping before her, she grabs the lamp on their bedside table and smashes it on her father's head, atleast enough to make him unconscious and for Sana to get out of there and call for help. Her father's body fell before her, blood also coming out from the side of his head.

Sana cries again, putting down the now-broken lamp at her side, before feeling her father's head.

Did she kill him? She doesn't know.

She sat there crying non-stop, saying sorry countless of times until light shines on the room. Her mother just arrived from work, eyes half-lidded but when she saw the view in front of her, the bag that she was clutching fall on the ground, running quickly to Sana's side.

"What happened?"

"I- h-he tried t-to do something but t-then I did this to stop him from doing that but it seems like he's not moving," Sana spoke between sobs, "M-mom i didn't mean to. W-what should we do?"

Her mother quickly dials the ambulance, saying their address and that they should hurry. Few minutes past, dispatched medical workers arrived at their house, checking her father's pulse.

"I'm so sorry, but it seems like his pulse isn't beating anymore."

"What? Please do something, anything. Just please" Her mother sobs now, unaware that Sana's trying her hardest to stay awake.

"Mom?" Sana calls but is unheard.

"Mom?" she calls again and her mother turns to her, "I don't feel well."

It is the last thing that Sana says before she was met with darkness.

-

White walls filled her line of vision, her view still blurry. She props her arms to stand up, but she can't. She hears a beeping sound to her right, and when her eyesight fully adjusts, she registers that she's in a hospital. Her mother was sleeping while sitting to her left side.

Her voice was dry but she manages to croak out, "Mom"

The woman stirs before she rubs her eyes, relieved that her daughter is finally awake, "Sana? Is your body hurting? Do you need something?"

Sana smiles a little, "My head hurts a little bit but water is fine."

The older woman grabs a water bottle and proceeds to open it before giving it to Sana. She gulps the water faster than she normally does and its empty after a minute. 

"Do you need more?"

"I'm fine now, Ma. Thanks"

She clears her throat before asking something, "Why am I in the hospital Mom?"

Her mother scrunches her eyebrows in confusion, and Sana observes the dark eyebags under her mother's eyes, it was obvious that she was tired, but Sana thinks it's from work.

"You don't remember anything?"

Sana slowly shakes her head, "No?"

"You fainted Sana, with dried blood on your head." Her mother answers in a firm tone and Sana was met with whirlwinds of memories in a matter of seconds.

She remembers waking up in the middle of the night, going to her parents' room and sleeping there, her father doing something to her. Oh shoot, her father.

"Where's father?" she asks, lips slightly quivering.

Her mother sighs, "He was already dead by the time the ambulance arrived."

"D-dead? I killed him? My own father? But it was an accident. H-he tried to something and I was trying to save myself and I--"

She was interrupted when her mother suddenly engulfed her in a hug, tears springing out both of their eyes as they cried.

"I know, Sana. I know. It wasn't your fault. And judging by the way the state you were in when I've arrived, I understand you. I'm not blaming you." She reassures while giving soft pats to Sana's back.

"I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay. We're okay, right?"

"Right"

-

That was short lived though after the funeral, Sana was having her nightmare every night, the flashbacks of that scene and the sight of disappointment hidden underneath her mother's eyes at the hospital as she smiled at her daughter.

Soon, it affected her behaviour and her mother began to notice that. She was more tardy at school, she hears her daughter screaming at the middle of the night, and mostly, Sana has been losing weight, big time.

Her mother started to worry, and before it becomes worse, she takes Sana to a psychiatrist, to hope that her daughter can move on from the death of her father.

She stopped for a year, from school and from everything. Just going to the psychiatrist atleast 3 times a week, and just reading books at their home. She saw improvements in her daughter's behaviour and thus decided that she can atleast go back to school and go once a week to her psychiatrist. 

But little did she knew, Sana learned to mask everything behind her smiles, how she muffles her cries at her room at night, how she feels like crap in the morning, and how her bright personality covers her darkest secrets.

Her mother was wrong.

* * *

Sana woke up with a jolt, sweat trailing down on her forehead. She stretches her body before staring mindlessly at the wall in front of her. Seven words appearing in her mind. 

_She does not deserve any of this._


	10. Question Marks

Sana sighed, combing her hair using her fingers as she stared at the mirror. It was 7:30 am, an hour and a half away before school started. She looks at her reflection in the mirror, the bags under her eyes, and said eyes that are swollen from crying yesterday. She supposed she could start her makeup routine, and plop on the seat in front of her mirror.

She sighs once again before starting.

* * *

Dahyun knows that she sleeps like a dead log. She heard that a couple of times, from her mother to some of her friends from Korea.  _ But why can a single ring of her alarm wake her up? _

  
  


Dahyun rubs her hand to her face and whines. She sits up, eyes squinting as she turns the alarm off on her cellphone. She rubs her eyes, proceeding to do a few stretches before making her bed. She slept well last night, not like the past few nights where she wakes up with a jolt with tears streaming down her face and is full of sweat.

  
  


But last night's events seem to hit her like a truck and now she begins to worry once again.  _ Damn, what do I do? Should I just pretend? _

  
  


She takes a deep breath, and exhales it slowly. She prepares her clothes and jumps into the shower to kick start her day.

* * *

The usual chattering around her made Dahyun think that this is how things should be. She starts putting her belongings in her locker and gathers what she needs. When she closes her locker, she is surprised to see Sana behind the locker door.

  
  


She almost lets out a shriek and puts a hand on her chest, "You almost scared me again. Don't do that, Sana."

  
  


Sana only shrugs, letting out a chuckle. "Should we go?"

  
  


Dahyun only nods, trailing behind Sana. She flashes her smile towards the people that she meets, greets them “good morning” if she can. When they arrived at their table, Sana sat beside her. She ignores it nonchalantly, but didn't miss how Momo shot a glare at Sana before smiling at her. 

" _ Good morning, Dahyunnie!" _

_ " _ Good morning too, Momo unnie."

  
  


Momo pinches her cheeks. Sana stares at them, her face unreadable. Dahyun watches Sana's reaction on the corner of her eye. _Damn, why is she mad?_ She gulps then turns to the other side.

"How is my favorite unnie doing?" Dahyun asks, a cheeky smile plastered on her face.

Momo's face heats up, she clears her throat before muttering, "Fine."

"Unn-"

"Yah! I thought I'm your favorite, Dahyun!" Nayeon fake gasps, hand clutching her shirt to add more dramatic effect.  _ Nayeon and her acting.  _ Dahyun nearly face palms herself at the sight.

"She didn't say that, though." Tzuyu retorts, a smirk on her face.

Nayeon went silent. 

Jeongyeon laughs, "Tzuyu 1, Nayeon 0." 

Nayeon only pouts, and a series of laughter erupts from them. Dahyun only smiles innocently, seeing her friends being happy.  _ I'm thankful for having them in my life. _

* * *

Sana was walking into the hallways, thoughts of skipping her second period in her mind. She checks both ways for any roaming teachers before continuing to the direction. She decides to pass time in the library.

She scans the tables, looking for any empty spots to sit. She sees Mina at a table near the window, books and a laptop in front of her. She gulps and goes near the younger girl.

"Hello, Minari."

Mina beams slightly, removing her glasses. "Hello Sana. Don't you have classes?"

Sana only stutters, and Mina squints her eyes. Few seconds passed before Mina asked. "You're skipping, aren't you?"

Sana looks at the people near their table, observing if they heard what Mina said. They didn't react, nor glanced at their table. It didn't stop Sana from wincing though before turning to her, "I guess you can say that, hehe." She rubs her nape. "I wasn't in the mood to listen to a full hour of lecture."

Mina only chuckles, "I guess I can relate. I may like studying but sometimes it gets tiring easily if you already know the lesson. But still, that's not right. Just don't do it again, Jihyo would be mad, you know."

"Noted ma'am." Sana smiles. She was hesitating on asking something, but  _ whatever. I have to ask now. _

"So about the other day?" Sana starts.

Mina stares at her quizzically, then returns her gaze at the laptop in front of her. "What about the other day?"

Sana recalls what happened that day.

-

_ Sana stares mindlessly at her phone, staring at the two contacts on the screen, eyes flicking from one to the other one. _

_ "Who should I call?" She mumbles, "Mina or Tzuyu?" _

_ She remembers those two as the ones who observes the most. They are the quiet ones, but say something on the topics that they see fit to reply to. She knows either of them can give her the answers to her questions. She just doesn't know who to call, apparently. _

_ Sana thinks again, she's more comfortable in the other one's presence.  _

_ "Okay so it's her." Sana mumbles again. _

_ A ring is enough for the other person to answer, "Hello?" _

_ "Hello, Minari!"  _

_ "Ah, Sana." She hears the younger mumble, "To what do I owe you this pleasure?" _

__

_ "No need to speak so formally, Minari." She stops for a second, "I have to talk to you about something." _

_ "I figured so."  _

-

Sana bites her lip, "Um, the call?"

"Oh."

Sana was waiting for Mina to say something more, but the girl just continued to type whatever she's doing on her laptop. "What do you think?"

"Why are you asking me what I think?" Mina asks, "What do  _ you _ think?"

Sana only stares at the surface of the table, refusing to meet Mina's questioning gaze. "I don't know."

She takes a breath when Mina wasn't saying anything, "I'm not sure. That's why I'm asking."

"You want my advice?"

Sana reluctantly nods, still not meeting Mina's eyes.

"Make sure of your feelings first, Sana. You just met Dahyun recently, don't you think it's too fast?"

Sana deflates a little bit but now meets Mina's eyes, "I guess you are right. Thanks for listening to me ramble about it the other day."

"No worries." Mina opens a book in front of her, "So what made you like Dahyun?" 

"That's easy." A smile slowly creeps up on Sana's lips. "I like her smile, I like how she scrunches her nose when she's thinking of what she's going to say. And her laugh. Have you heard her laugh, Minari? It's contagious."

A gasp breaks her dream-like state, and when she glances at Mina, the younger has her hand on her mouth, trying to stop the laughter that's threatening to come out. It went on for a few seconds, before Mina straightened and fans her face numerous times.

"I'm sorry," she clears her throat, but a smile is on her face, "I didn't know Dahyun hit you  _ that _ hard."

Sana pouts, "You're so mean to me, Minari." 

"Just let me be once in a while, Sana." The younger says but stops after, her gaze fixed at something at the back of Sana. 

"Is something wrong?" Sana trails, also looking behind her. She freezes too, her mind going haywire. She doesn't hear Mina curse, just the sound of her heart beating ringing through her ears, and something green rushing through her brain.

It was Dahyun and Momo laughing, hitting each other as the younger girl made a joke. They weren't the only ones who entered the library, it's a whole class that Dahyun and Momo are in together.

She just stares until Mina interrupts her, "Green doesn't look good on you, Sana."

"Huh?" Sana stares at her clothes, it was grey. "I'm not wearing green though?"

Mina just continues to stare at her until she realizes.  _ Well, shit.  _ “Don’t be ridiculous, Minari.”

The latter just raises an eyebrow, “I’m not though?”

She looks behind Sana’s back again, before whispering, “They’re looking here.”

Sana turns back, waving shyly.

Mina points out in a low whisper, “You’re waving so awkwardly.”

She continues to smile through gritted teeth, still waving as the two waved back, “I know, can you stay silent please.”

She turns to Mina again, and plants her face on the table as if hiding, “Oh shit, I forgot I’m in the same class as them.”

“Shouldn’t you go hide then? Jihyo  _ and  _ Dahyun are going to be pissed, like  _ really.” _

“I know,” Sana whines, unmoving. “Can you see if a teacher is with them?” 

Mina flicks her gaze at the class, catching Dahyun still looking in their direction, her eyes squinted. “No, I think they’re just borrowing library books. Dahyun’s squinting her eyes in our direction, though.”

Sana doesn’t reply, just stays unmoving for a few minutes. The hushed whispers and laughter were soon gone, and Sana released a sigh before propping in her arms. “They’re gone?”

“Yes.” Is what Mina only says.

“I can feel a gaze burning at the back of my head earlier,” Sana laughs nervously, “I can imagine an hour of scolding going through my head already.”

Mina only chuckles, removing her glasses. “Well, goodluck.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

“You skipped the second period.” Dahyun says when they meet later on their third subject, “Why?”

Sana only stares at the board in front of her, avoiding Dahyun’s eyes. “I was not in the mood to learn.”

“Is something wrong?” She hears Dahyun asks, her tone becoming gentle, “You know you can talk to me, or us about everything, right?”

“I know,” Sana answers, now looking at Dahyun’s direction, only to freeze on how intense Dahyun’s gaze is on her, “It’s just that there are things that I rather not talk to, even to anyone. At least _ not yet _ .”

She feels her heart starting to beat fast when Dahyun takes her hand, stroking the back of her hand so softly as if soothing her while still holding that intense look in her eyes, “I’m not rushing you. I also have things that I rather hide beneath me. But then, secrets always don’t stay hidden for too long. They come out at the worst possible times and I honestly think that’s scarier.”

Sana only smiles, “I’ll tell you soon.”

Dahyun returns the smile, “Likewise.”

Sana raises her pinky finger and Dahyun looks at it and back to Sana who’s now looking at her with puppy eyes, “Can you not tell Jihyo that I skipped? Pretty please?”

Dahyun scoffs and shakes her head, but also raises her other pinky, “Yeah, yeah. Just this time.”

“Thank you.”

The younger one lets go of her hand when they hear Chaeyoung whistling at the back. Sana immediately misses the warmth but she won’t admit it. Dahyun only shoots a glare at Chaeyoung, the latter only shrugging in return.

“Sorry for that,” Dahyun forces a laugh to lighten the atmosphere, “She likes to tease me about everything.”

Sana hums, and shakes her head and Dahyun melts, just a little bit. “No worries. I would probably tease you too if you do it to others, like Momo.”

Dahyun takes note of how Sana’s tone went a little lower as if she’s sad but trying to mask it by flashing a smile. Before Dahyun can open her mouth to reply, the teacher arrives and she can’t help but click her tongue when Sana returns her attention to the front.

* * *

Lunch was a mess for Dahyun, not because of their usual craziness led by Nayeon but because of the unknown tension between Sana and Momo that Dahyun can’t pinpoint while they were eating. The others didn’t notice it probably because they were talking about themselves  _ or _ they chose to ignore it because they thought it wasn’t that serious.

**-**

So here is Dahyun, walking beside Tzuyu to the younger one’s locker. Chaeyoung and Sana are unfortunately not with them and that gave Dahyun the chance to ask her. It was the end of the school, and students were rushing out to go home or catch their buses.

“Tzuyu?” 

“Yeah?” The younger replies as she turns the lock to open her locker.

“Sana and Momo.”

“What about them?” Tzuyu opens her locker, and starts to organize her things, but her attention is focused on what Dahyun has to say.

“Haven’t you... noticed something weird?” Dahyun asks reluctantly, knowing that Tzuyu can say anything that can give her a heart attack.

“I would say I have, but it isn’t my place to tell you, unnie.” The youngest replies, observing how Dahyun unconsciously released the air that she’s been holding.

“This is too confusing,” Dahyun mutters.

“What is confusing?” Tzuyu inquires again, not missing how Dahyun scratches her nape that indicates she has trouble figuring something out.

“This whole thing,” Dahyun ruffles her hair, “And that thing that you said to me last time after we went to the mall.”

“I just want you to think about it, unnie.” Tzuyu starts, “I didn’t mean to confuse you. I just want you to take what you observe into account because I know you. You’re denying some things that you think you don’t deserve having.”

Dahyun goes silent for a little while, taking the time to digest Tuzyu’s words. After some time, she manages a small smile, “You’re really a good friend, Tzuyu. Thanks.”

Tzuyu hums, “I’m always here for you anytime, unnie.”

* * *

“Do you still want to continue?” Dahyun asks Momo as she sits on the floor, beads of sweat falling on the side of her face. She takes a small towel beside her bag and starts to dab it on her face and neck. Her gaze is on Momo who’s opening her tumblr. 

Momo drinks first from her water bottle before answering Dahyun, “We can still stay for like an hour if you’re still up for it.” She checks the time on her phone, “The gym’s going to close after two hours anyway. We can just go through the side doors.”

“Yeah, you’re right, unnie.” Dahyun says, also taking a sip from her water bottle before going to Momo’s direction.

Momo freezes when she feels Dahyun wiping her sweat. She forcefully gulps the lump on her throat before speaking. Her eyes were staring everywhere except Dahyun’s. “What are you doing?”

“I’m wiping your sweat?” Dahyun says innocently then chuckles, “Should I stop? Is it gross?”

“N-no, just continue.” Momo says.She watches how Dahyun wipes her neck with furrowed eyebrows like she’s focused. She stares at Dahyun’s lips, and she unconsciously licks her own. 

Dahyun lets out a  _ Done! _ And the older one breaks out from the trance. She mutters a small  _ thank you. _

Dahyun just smiles, and proceeds to get her racket, “You should take care of yourself, unnie.”

Momo goes mum, pinching herself to prevent the heat creeping up to her cheeks,  _ don’t say anything. Don’t say anything. Don’t say any-  _ “I have you to take care of me.” She blurts out and watches as Dahyun stops walking, her back still turned against her.  _ Well, shit. You’re an idiot, Momo. _

Dahyun giggles, now turning around so she can look at Momo, “That’s right, unnie. But you should still try to take care of yourself. I might not be around every time.”

The latter sees how Dahyun’s eyes became dark as if it lost its life, how the corners of her mouth twitched to say that she was holding herself back to say something and how Dahyun tried to mask all of it by flashing her a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “Let’s just go back to practice, unnie.”

“Yeah.”  _ If only you could share anything to me, Dahyun. I’ll always be here. _

  
**-**

After two hours, Momo arrives home. She just finished showering, and Dahyun just dropped her off at least half an hour ago after practice. She takes a seat on her study table, opening her notebooks to start doing her assignments. She releases a deep breath before putting down her pen. She can’t focus, not because she doesn’t understand the lesson, but because her mind is full of Dahyun.  _ Her smile, her eyes, her laugh. Ugh, I’ve got it bad. _

Also, there are things that keep bugging her.  _ Why was Dahyun sad? She’s keeping more to herself these days. Is she okay? What should I do? _

She may look like a fool but she’s not really dumb. She picked up Dahyun’s double entendre earlier,  _ I might not be around every time.  _ Is Dahyun going to leave? Is something supposed to happen? Is it related to everything that has been happening lately? 

She racked her brain for answers, but all she can remember were her observations about Dahyun’s behaviour. Dahyun is definitely keeping things from them, and she wasn’t going to force the younger one to tell them if she’s not ready.  _ But what if there’s no choice?  _

She sighs,  _ and there’s that thing with Sana. Everything started to happen after she arrived. Was everything Sana’s fault? _ Momo knows that the transferee is also hiding something but she can’t pinpoint what. And something about Sana seemed familiar, she just can’t figure out what it is.

She tried to put those thoughts away, remembering the words that she accidentally blurted out when they were having a break at practice.  _ Gosh, that was embarrassing. I wonder if she picked up on my feelings? _

She gets her phone and dials the number that she talked to about her feelings for Dahyun. It only takes a ring before the other person picks it up. “Momo?”

The latter raises an eyebrow, “I’m surprised you know who’s calling now.” She could imagine the other person on the other line rolling her eyes and she releases a laugh. “I’m kidding, _ Tzuyu. _ ”

“I checked who’s calling. Because if I said something to the wrong person, I’ll be doomed again.”

_ Again? “ _ What’s that supposed to mean?”

She hears shuffles on the other line before Tzuyu replies, “It’s nothing that you have to worry about, unnie. So why did you call? It's about Dahyun unnie, isn't it?”

“You know me so well.”


	11. Thoughts - Date

If someone would tell Dahyun that she'll have friends that she has a deep connection to, she would laugh at your face and tell you that you’re wrong. But now here she is, in a friendship with eight people that she considers as her second family.

_But can they call you a friend when they only know the bare minimum about you?_

Dahyun shakes her head again, trying to put a halt to whatever her conscience tells her. She hastily brings out her earphones to play music as a way to distract her mind on thinking negative things, but her defensive mechanism this time did not seem to work. She releases a loud huff, pulling out her earphones and throwing it somewhere across her room. 

It was a bad time that there was no school today, as it was saturday. She curses and sits up from her bed. She was too lazy to do anything today, and because of it, intrusive thoughts are running again around her brain. She wants to curse, but does not want the maids coming barging in and asking what’s wrong. Her problem, however, has been put away for a little while when she heard three consecutive knocks against her door. 

“Yes? Come in.” She speaks after fixing her hair. She thought it was only a maid saying that lunch is already served downstairs, but the person coming in was not Dahyun expecting to.

“What are you doing here?” She can’t help but ask with a venom in her voice. 

The person did not say anything and just went straight to take a seat on a chair before replying. “Watch your tone, Dahyun.” He fixes his tie, “I’m still your father.”

“A father who is afraid to stand up to grandmother that is.” Dahyun retorts back. “I thought we agreed not to see each other before I came back to Korea?”

Her father’s stoic expression softens a bit but Dahyun was oblivious, and the vulnerability that her father showed is non-existent once again. He removes his glasses and proceeds to wipe them as he clears his throat. “About that, the _director_ wants you to come back to Korea at the end of your school year.”

It was after a few seconds before the words sank in Dahyun's mind.

“But I still have two years in high school? That was our deal before I agreed to the bullshit that she offered to me years ago.” Dahyun says harshly, harsher than she had expected to. She remembers that time when the director had let her study in a foreign country, to give her a little bit of time before she is strapped on to the path that her father had forcefully put her into.

* * *

_She walked the halls with nervous strides, feeling every stare of students at the back of her head. She hears murmurs around her once again._

_“They say she’s the daughter of Mr. Kim? The owner of Kim Industries?”_

_“He isn’t the owner, his mother is.”_

_“That’s why the teachers are giving her special treatment, eh? How embarrassing.”_

_With her trembling hands inside her pocket, she retrieves her earphones and plugs them in her ears and plays a song. The murmurs had dissipated on her mind, but she continued to look on the ground as she walked to the direction of the office. She thought she was used to this, used to the rumours that the students circulate around her. The rumours that her friends had spread when they found out who she truly was._

_“So much for being friends.” Dahyun mutters under her breath._

_When she sees the sign that says “Office” at the end of the hallway, she stops walking and takes a deep breath. Why was she called here? She didn’t do anything wrong, did she? She was always the good student, so why is she being summoned now?_

_She resumes walking again and stops in front of the door. She puts her earphones in her pocket and takes a deep breath. With her clammy hands, she twisted the knob and was greeted with a laugh from the principal. The laughter ceases, and the principal stands, addressing Dahyun._

_Dahyun smiles a little bit, and the smile that she managed to show on her face turns into a small frown when she spots another presence in the room. A presence that she has been avoiding._

_“Oh, Dahyun, please take a seat across Miss Kim.” The principal says, unaware of the sudden tension in the room._

_Dahyun only nods, sitting hesitantly before looking at the principal, her gaze unwavering. “I was called here? Did I do something wrong?”_

_“You didn’t do anything wrong. Miss Kim has asked for you.” The principal stands, an action that Dahyun has been dreading. “Well then, I shall leave you two for privacy.”_

_She hears the door shut, and the ringing in her ears has come back. She swallows the lump in her throat and forces herself to speak. “What are you doing here, grandmother?”_

_“Don’t call me grandmother, it is Director to you.” The old woman’s tone is firm and the harshness was lying underneath._

_Dahyun feels small, “I understand, I’m sorry.”_

_The director ignores what she said. “I have a proposition for you.”_

_“Can’t we talk about it at home, director? You could have just asked my presence there.” Dahyun whispers._

_“Did I tell you to talk?” The director snaps._

_“I’m sorry, please continue.”_

_“As I was saying, I can’t say it at home because your father would know it. I hate his guts.” The director states. “You will take over the company when the time comes. When you finish college, I would announce your presence to the board and they won’t have no choice but accept it.”_

_“Isn’t it too early to give them to me? Besides, I don’t have any interest in the company.”_

_“You have no choice. Not when I brought you into my house and fed, educated, and gave you things that you need.” The director says, “Besides, I will let you meet your mother if you accept my proposition.”_

_The director smirks when she sees Dahyun stilled in her seat when she hears about her mother. “She has no choice but to agree to my demands, poor child.” The director snickers in her mind._

_“What do you think?” The director asks._

_For the first time, Dahyun tries to meet her grandmother’s eyes. “Before I accept your condition, can I add one more thing to the deal?”_

_“Tell me.” The director replies. “I don’t guarantee that I’ll accept it though.”_

_“Let me finish my highschool years in another country. Let me experience a little bit of independence before I’m tied down.”_

_The director hums, “Deal, but there’s someone who should monitor your actions there. I’ll give you butlers and staff.” She crosses her arms, “Take it or leave it.”_

_Dahyun closes her fists, feels her nails puncturing her hand. “I’ll take it.”_

* * *

“I tried to talk to her, Dahyun.” Her father says, “But she wants your presence and her words are absolute. I can’t change her mind.”

“I don’t have a choice, do I?” Dahyun mumbles as she stares at her hand. Her father doesn’t say anything, and the silence has become suffocating for Dahyun.

“Get out.” Dahyun orders. She feels her mind being jumbled again by her turbulent thoughts. “I need space.”

Her father reluctantly stands, and opens the door. “I’m sorry, Dahyun.” Is the last thing he says before the door is shut.

Dahyun felt numb. She wants to cry but no tears are welling in her eyes. _Why was she here? Why was she brought upon in this world if it is going to be unfair to her? Why, why, why, just why?_

She breaks out from her reverie when her phone dings, indicating a message. She releases a deep breath before unlocking her phone.

_‘Dahyun?’_

Dahyun stares at the message for a few seconds before replying. ‘ _Yes, Sana?’_

The phone dings again after a few seconds.

_‘Are you free today?’_

Dahyun’s eyebrows furrowed, _‘Yes I am. What is it?’_

_‘Wanna go out today?’_ Then another message comes in. _‘It’s okay if you can’t though.’_

Dahyun contemplates for a few minutes. And she remembers earlier. _I could use a distraction for today._ She types again. _‘I’m in! I’ll pick you up in an hour!’_

Her phone dings immediately, _‘Cool!’_

* * *

Dahyun watches as Sana rummages through the racks of clothes at the department store. They have been at the mall for quite some time now, and Dahyun was holding a couple of shopping bags that Sana has bought. She didn’t buy anything, just enjoying watching Sana furrowing her eyebrows when she’s choosing clothes. 

Sana stops checking the clothes, and turns to her instead, “Are you not going to buy any?”

Dahyun smiles and shrugs, “I don’t really need it. I have too much at home.”

Sana only nods, resuming on checking the clothing racks, “What kinds of clothes do you like to wear?”

Dahyun’s eyebrows furrowed but she replied nonetheless, “Checkered pants for pajamas, then I guess sweatpants and sweatshirts.” Then she pauses, “Why?”

Sana hums, “Just asking.” 

Then she continues choosing clothes.

It was not an hour later before they went out of that shop, with Sana carrying half of the bags and Dahyun had the other half. The latter only sighs, then feels her stomach grumble. _Yeah, she forgot to eat lunch earlier before she went out._

Sana sees Dahyun clutching her stomach for a second, with a pout in her face. When Dahyun catches Sana’s gaze on her, she clears her throat and her face is void of emotions again. Dahyun turns her face so that Sana can’t see the creeping red rising on her cheeks but little did she know Sana saw it, and a small smile appears in her face. Dahyun continues to walk ahead, until she realizes she hadn’t felt someone’s presence behind her. She turns to see Sana had stopped walking, eyes staring at her with a certain glint in them.

“Have you eaten?”

Dahyun thinks that she’ll nod, but not before she can do the action, Sana walks grumpily in her direction and holds her hand, dragging her somewhere.

“Where are we going?” The blonde asks, curious. Then her gaze changes to their linked hands. _Her hand is so soft._ She mentally shakes her head. _What am I thinking?_

“To eat.” Sana only replies. “I heard your stomach and thought that I invited you and you didn’t even eat yet.”

“I’m sorry.” Dahyun murmurs, “There’s too many things that I’m thinking that I forgot to even eat. I’m so embarrassed.”

She sees Sana shaking her head, and the taller girl turns to her. Dahyun becomes dazed when she sees Sana smile at her, with her eyes crinkling and when she laughs heartily. Dahyun can feel her heart begin to pound faster at the sight. Sana’s smile and laugh was directed at her, and she was the cause of it. Her lips tugged upwards a little bit, and she unconsciously intertwined her hands with Sana, and now the one who’s dragging her somewhere. “It’s my treat.”

She doesn’t notice Sana blushing at their intertwined hands.

* * *

“Thank you for today.” Dahyun starts, “I had to take my mind off of things and you were in the right time to text me.”

Sana nods, “It’s a pleasure to put a smile to your face.” Then her face turns into concern, “Do you remember that I told you that I’ll be here to listen to you, anytime?”

Dahyun doesn’t reply, and continues walking towards the exit of the mall. Sana resumes talking, “Do you want to share? I mean I’m not forcing you but if you want to unload your problems, then yeah.”

Dahyun looks back at her, her eyes filled with warmth. “It’s okay. It’s going to be fine.” Then Dahyun utters to herself in a whisper, “ _I hope they forgive me.”_

Sana hears what Dahyun whispered, but she doesn’t point it out and remains mum. She stares at Dahyun’s side profile as they walk, her eyes tracing on Dahyun’s nose, her long eyelashes, and lastly to her lips. She gulps and turns her head away. They arrive at the parking lot, and put the shopping bags at the trunk of Dahyun’s car. Dahyun opens the door for her. She mumbles a small _thank you_ in which Dahyun returns with a smile. 

As Dahyun goes to the driver seat, it only dawns on Sana that they only went out together. _The two of them. So basically, a date?_ She can feel her ears going warm, and forces herself to stare out of the window when Dahyun settles herself in the driver’s seat. “Ready?”

“Y-yeah.” Sana replies, stuttering. _Why am I stuttering? It’s going to become obvious._

Dahyun stares at her, quizzically. Then she shrugs, and starts the car. When Sana feels that she’s calmed down - or when she is sure that her cheeks return to its normal color - she looks at Dahyun again. The latter was focused on driving, her fingers tapping on the steering wheel, as a way of jamming to the song that was playing in the car. There’s a smile present in the blonde’s face, but her eyes were holding different, Sana notices. She doesn’t point it out as she always does. _She’s going to tell me if something’s wrong, right?_

Sana was stuck in her thoughts before Dahyun nudged her slightly, announcing that they arrived at her house. Sana blinks, realizing that she was too caught up in her thoughts the whole ride. She exits the car, retrieving half of the bags that she shopped on the back and intentionally leaving the other bags. She goes to Dahyun’s door, and the blonde brings her car window down. Dahyun’s gaze shifts down to the bags that Sana’s holding. “That’s not even all of the bags that we were carrying earlier.”

The taller girl nods, then chuckles after. “I bought you clothes, as a thank you for today.” 

When she sees Dahyun shaking her head, her mouth opens to refuse. She puts a finger in front of Dahyun’s lips to shush her. She tries to not squeal when she feels Dahyun’s lips pressed against her finger. “Don’t. It’s just a sign of my gratitude.”

The blonde sighs, then says in a small voice, “Thank you.” 

Dahyun returns her stare ahead, and they’re engulfed in silence again. Sana stands there awkwardly, thinking of something. _Oh, fuck it._ She bends down, thinking of kissing Dahyun’s cheek when the latter also turns her head, obviously going to say something to Sana before she goes home. 

They both froze at the action. Sana became nervous because she almost kissed Dahyun, and the blonde at the feeling of the other’s lips near her own. Sana quickly scrambles to her feet, clearing her throat in the process. “That’s a thank you for today.” She stutters, “D-drive carefully, okay?”

She doesn’t stay to hear Dahyun's answer as she walks fast to her house, unintentionally slamming the door loudly behind her. She takes a deep breath then goes to the window, watching as Dahyun’s car goes out of her sight. When the blonde’s car is gone, she clutches her chest.

_Oh god, I almost kissed her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha I'm back? It's actually fun to write for this story but lately, I've been suffering blocks on how this story goes. Yes, I have an outline planned but my decisions changes impulsively so (i'm a clown tbh). And moreover, my interest of this story is slowly dying out (idk why). Your comments motivate me to actually write but seeing that there's barely a comment sometimes is bumming me out. Ik i'm writing for myself but sometimes I'm anxious when no one says something. like what do you guys think? do you like the story? should i continue it? I mean yes, you're not obligated to comment anything but like this is giving me anxiety and idk why. Like i want to hear your thoughts or should i improve my writing? idk. Anyways, i'm ranting and i should stop ksks.
> 
> Thanks for reading and stream More & More when it comes out!! <3


End file.
